Amor entre las sábanas
by Balck Angel
Summary: No todo amor es correspondido... desde el principio...
1. Todo comienza

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece; todo es propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo temblar de pies a cabeza con sólo mirarlo con sus ojos melados y brillantes de dulzura?

No lo sabía. No lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo; sólo quería dejarse dominar por el encanto de sus ojos, su cuerpo, su boca…

Pero quería hacer algo más allá de soñarla y admirarla en clase, mientras controlaba las desastrosas pociones de los otros alumnos. Él quería tenerla cerca, sentir su esencia de niña y robar el regalo divino de su inocencia. La quería a ella…

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? No podía castigarla. No a ella, a Hermione Granger, a la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, a la perfección en persona. Por otro lado, ¿por qué no? Él era Severus Snape, el arisco profesor de Pociones que no soportaba nada ni a nadie; el que siempre encontraba una excusa para bajar puntos a Gryffindor y subirle a Slytherin, aunque fuese una total estupidez.

Sonrió para sí al pensar eso; a veces ser el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts tenía sus ventajas. Ya encontraría una razón para imponerle algún castigo, al mínimo error…

Se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a andar por entre los bancos de los estudiantes, que se estremecían al sentir la mirada penetrante en sus calderos sin terminar pero que ya tenían un aspecto horrible, incluso los de la casa de las serpientes. Bufó, fastidiado de tener alumnos tan incompetentes, cuando pasó por al lado del banco del trío dorado. Fijó su mirada despectiva en Potter y Weasley, que miraban desesperados sus calderos, los cuales bullían a temperatura inapropiada y expedían un humo violáceo y espeso. Disfrutaría mucho escribiendo grandes "T" en sus trabajos. Y también la vio a ella, a su ángel de sueños imposibles y fantasías nocturnas, con su expresión serena viendo cómo su trabajo casi estaba terminado. Lo miró a los ojos y el hombre se estremeció pero no dejó que se viera. Rompió el contacto visual y se puso al frente del salón, apoyando las manos encima de su escritorio y llevando el peso de su cuerpo a ellas.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué produce la poción "Felix Felicis" cuando ésta se consume en exceso?- Hermione levantó la mano por inercia.- ¿Alguien más que la señorita Granger?- todos se quedaron callados.-Qué ignorancia. Díganos entonces, Granger.

-La poción Felix Felicis, cuando es consumida en exceso, produce mucha confianza, mareos e imprudencia. La poción contraria a ésta es la poción "Afelixis", que hace que la persona haga lo que más desea pero no se atreve a realizar. Aunque sea su contraria, la poción Afelixis no es el antídoto para el consumo en exceso de Felix Felicis.- concluyó la castaña.

-Como siempre, la insufrible sabelotodo, Granger; yo sólo pregunté los efectos de la toma en exceso, no dije nada de Afelixis. Y veo que sus compañeros no sabían nada de lo que pregunté, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-¡Pero si yo le contesté!- le dijo molesta por la actitud de su profesor.

-Y ha vuelto a hacerlo, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. No me provoque más o se llevará un castigo, señorita Granger.- le advirtió amenazante. _"Por favor, sigue provocándome…"_

-Pues, ¿sabe? Yo no vi tampoco ninguna mano de algún Slytherin levantada, profesor Snape.- le contestó sin pensar, fuera de sí.

-¡Se acabó! Está castigada, hoy después de la cena en mi despacho y no se atreva a faltarme el respeto una vez más lo lamentará, Granger.- pudo ver cómo los ojos melados de Hermione se nublaban a causa de las lágrimas reprimidas y cómo, al salir de clase, rompía en un lastimero llanto que lo hizo sentir fatal pero satisfecho a la vez. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar hasta la hora de la cena.

Hermione comía feliz una tostada mientras miraba con mirada soñadora a Ron, quien hablaba acerca de las estrategias de Quidditch a Harry. Le gustaba todo de él: su cabello rojo fuego, sus ojos azul cielo, en los que le encantaba perderse; su torpeza, la inteligencia que tenía a su modo, su valentía, todo. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y albergaba en su corazón la esperanza de que ese amor fuese correspondido. Pero había alguien más: Lavander Brown. Esa niñita tonta que no se fijaba más que en el hecho de que Ron fuera lindo; n sabía apreciar sus otras cualidades como ella lo hacía.

Desvió la mirada sin querer hacia la mesa d profesores, específicamente en el lugar de profesor Snape, y éste le devolvió la mirada; sentimientos ocultos tras la coraza de desprecio e indiferencia.

No podía quitar los ojos de aquellos pozos oscuros que la arrastraban hasta sus profundidades y, cuando volvió la mirada a sus amigos, ya se habían ido a las mazmorras, bufando, a la primera clase de Pociones.

Los alcanzó corriendo y con la tostada a medio terminar en la mano.

La clase había sido como siempre: todos entraron, se sentaron, Snape explicó un poco acerca de la poción (cosa a la que no le prestó mucha atención, puesto que ya lo sabía), las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra y se pusieron todos a realizar la poción Felix Felicis.

Luego de una hora y media, el oscuro hombre se levantó de escritorio y comenzó a examinar los trabajos de sus compañeros; se permitió sonreír al ver el brillo dorado de su caldero, similar al oro, en el que su poción tomaba unos minutos de reposo antes de ser embotellada. Emitió una risilla ahogada al ver la cara de desesperación de sus mejores amigos ante su mala labor de Pociones y se puso a pensar en otra cosa, perdiéndose en el brillo hipnotizante de brebaje mágico.

Su profesor llegó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban los tres chicos; dos con cara de "estoy perdido, fue un gusto haberte conocido" y la otra ensimismada, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio mientras miraba tranquilamente su recién terminado trabajo. Notó la figura negra de su maestro y no pudo evitar mirarlo, como acto reflejo, a los ojos; los mismos que la hicieran desviarse un minuto de su amado pelirrojo y le provocaran descargas eléctricas en la espina dorsal.

El enlace de miradas no duró mucho, ya que el cetrino ser de ropas negras se dirigió al frente de la clase e hizo una pregunta.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué produce la poción "Felix Felicis" cuando ésta se consume en exceso?- Hermione alzó la mano casi por instinto.- ¿Alguien más que la señorita Granger?- todos se quedaron callados.-Qué ignorancia. Díganos entonces, Granger.

La chica de rebeldes cabellos castaños tomó aire y comenzó la exposición oral.

-La poción Felix Felicis, cuando es consumida en exceso, produce mucha confianza, mareos e imprudencia. La poción contraria a ésta es la poción "Afelixis", que hace que la persona haga lo que más desea pero no se atreve a realizar. Aunque sea su contraria, la poción Afelixis no es el antídoto para el consumo en exceso de Felix Felicis.- remató la chica.

-Como siempre, la insufrible sabelotodo, Granger; yo sólo pregunté los efectos de la toma en exceso, no dije nada de Afelixis.- eso sólo había sido un dato que había aprendido y le pareció importante remarcarlo, ¿por qué siempre tenía que desvalorizar sus estudios?-Y veo que sus compañeros no sabían nada de lo que pregunté, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Hermione se quedó pasmada, enfurecida. ¿Qué tenían que ver sus compañeros? ¡Ella había sido a que había respondido, no ellos!

-¡Pero si yo le contesté!- le dijo molesta por la actitud de su profesor. Después de eso no encontraba mucha razón para defenderlo de las críticas de sus amigos.

-Y ha vuelto a hacerlo, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. No me provoque más o se llevará un castigo, señorita Granger.- le advirtió amenazante, apoyándose de nuevo en sus manos sobre el escritorio de ella.

-Pues, ¿sabe? Yo no vi tampoco ninguna mano de algún Slytherin levantada, profesor Snape.- cólera, era todo lo que sentía. Y cuando Hermione Granger se encolerizaba, no medía palabras ni reacciones. Ahora, que fuera que Dios quisiera…

-¡Se acabó! Está castigada, hoy después de la cena en mi despacho y no se atreva a faltarme el respeto una vez más lo lamentará, Granger.- ahora no era cólera ni ira lo que sentía; era impotencia. Impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvarse de aquella situación; de hacer que su amargo profesor lo pensara dos veces y no la castigara. ¡Merlín, ella jamás había estado castigada! Y lo peor de todo, era que afectaría a sus notas escolares, y eso, para ella, era su talón de Aquiles.

Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas que contuvo hasta el final de la hora, y que sólo dejó salir cuando llegó a los terrenos del colegio llevándose consigo unos cuantos alumnos en el camino.

Se sentó bajo un árbol de sombra, cerca del Lago Negro, y lloró; lloró por su estupidez y falta de precaución con el maestro más odiado de la escuela. Y no había esperado otra reacción de su parte, pero le dolía en el alma que su promedio descendiera por aquello.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar hasta la hora de la cena…


	2. Castigo inesperado

Ya faltaban sólo quince minutos para las nueve de la noche y Hermione se retorcía los dedos, nerviosa.

¿Qué le daría Snape como castigo? ¿Limpiar calderos, frascos, el despacho entero, ordenar libros…?

Pensándolo bien, eso no era tan malo; sólo humillante, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

Se despidió de Ron y Harry, quienes le dijeron que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Hermione les agradeció el consuelo dándoles un abrazo a los dos, y pudo disfrutar de breve contacto con su amado pelirrojo de ensueño, sonriendo fugazmente sin que se diera cuenta de ello. Los saludó nuevamente y se fue; aquella noche sería larga.

* * *

Quince minutos. Sólo quince minutos y la tendría allí para él, era cuestión de tiempo.

Estuvo pensando en qué rayos ponerle como castigo antes de llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado, pero todos y cada uno de ellos eran patéticos para que ella realizara. Limpiar calderos y frascos no podía, no era una mucama; corregir trabajos tampoco, sabía que estaba más que capacitada pero no estaba a su altura, los informes de los cursos inferiores eran un insulto para su inteligencia.

No había ido a la cena en el Gran Comedor para preparar todo correctamente; nervioso, eso sí, pero ya tenía todo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo por enésima vez; si antes su pelo era lacio, ahora era una simple lámina negra y grasa. Ese era otro tema: había tratado de quitarse esa maldita graseza pero se resistía a toda poción que se colocara, era imposible.

Escuchó sonar la puerta y miró su reloj: aún faltaban cinco minutos. Sólo faltaba eso, que Albus se pusiera a hablar con él justo en ese momento sobre las misiones en la Orden; odiaba cuando hacía eso.

Contestó al llamado con un seco "adelante" y la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando asomarse una cascada de pelo alborotado y castaño. Era ella.

* * *

Hermione caminó con paso firme y decidido por las mazmorras, en las que una ráfaga de viento gélido hizo que le diera un escalofrío. Ese debía ser el Varón Sanguinario en sus clásicas pasadas nocturnas, en las que no importaba quién estuviera debajo de él; sólo pasaba a una velocidad impresionante causando aquellas ráfagas. Debía ser por eso que las mazmorras estaban tan frías.

Llegó hasta la puerta de despacho y miró su reloj: todavía faltaban cinco minutos, ¿por qué se había apurado tanto?

No iba a quedarse parada durante el tiempo que quedara, así que llamó a la puerta y su profesor le respondió desde adentro con un simple "adelante". Con el permiso concedido, abrió lentamente la puerta, asomando la cabeza ligeramente para divisar a su oscuro profesor parado a un lado del escritorio, vigilando la entrada a sus dominios. Debió ser su imaginación, porque cuando lo miró a los ojos pudo ver cómo esbozaba una breve sonrisa. Definitivamente había sido su imaginación, porque cuando lo volvió a mirar tenía su típica mirada fría y despectiva. Pero tenía un brillo extraño… no sabía cómo definirlo.

-Llegó temprano, Granger; ¿tenía mucha prisa por plantarse otra vez en la biblioteca que quería terminar rápido?- le dijo Snape con sorna.

No hubo respuesta.

-Vaya, parece que ahora se le ha dado por no contestar. Quizá debió hacerlo antes de ganarse un castigo, ¿no lo cree así, señorita Granger?- la chica de alborotados cabellos tenía los ojos vidriosos de lágrimas sin derramar, pero resistiría como Gryffindor que era. Volvió a dirigirle su mirada de ojos miel.

-Profesor, yo quería saber si no hay alguna forma de que mis calificaciones no bajen por este castigo. ¿Usted podría…?- no continuó, sabía que el hombre era conocedor de su propósito.- ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

"_Las palabras mágicas…"_, pensó Snape con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-La verdad…- le fue diciendo mientras se acercaba lentamente- sí hay algo que podrías hacer…- le susurró al oído- Hermione…

La chica se quedó como una piedra; ¿acaso su profesor la había llamado por su nombre? Peor aún, ¡¿SNAPE LA HABÍA LLAMADO POR SU NOMBRE?!

Pero la cosa no terminó en eso: antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, el hombre había atrapado sus labios con los propios y la besaba con parsimonia. Impresionada era poco para describir el estado de Hermione, quien abrió los ojos hasta más no poder de la sorpresa. Por otro lado, no era que lo hiciera tan mal, así que se fue dejando llevar por la acción de su maestro, el cual estaba pidiendo permiso para ahondar el contacto acariciando los labios de su alumna con la lengua. Ésta no tardó mucho en concedérselo.

Él tomó por la cintura a su dulce amada y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola aún con amor y ansia. Con su otra mano, tomó el delicado rostro y se dedicó a acariciarlo con suavidad, grabando cada uno de sus rasgos en su mente, mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por la sien, la mejilla, la comisura de los labios, hasta llegar a la barbilla donde no se detuvo, sino que siguió su recorrido por su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se detuvo al instante, siendo notada por Snape. Éste se dirigió a su oído nuevamente.

-Recuerda que puedes salvar tu nota…- susurró, dejándola pensativa. Él sonrió con suficiencia de darle donde más le dolía: el promedio escolar, nada más importante para Hermione Granger.

Aprovechando el momento de duda de la chica, besó el lóbulo de la oreja donde antes susurrara, descendiendo por el cuello haciendo que Hermione soltara un gemido entre el miedo y el placer. Un sonido un tanto raro que encantó al ex mortífago.

Fue caminando hacia adelante, llevándose consigo a la joven prefecta que retrocedía ante los pasos de su docente. Se toparon contra la pared, en donde Snape hizo un pase de varita y la pared de piedras se fue abriendo, tal y como lo hacía la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

Entraron en una habitación que parecía haber estado preparada desde antes para ellos dos; era un ambiente cálido con velas flotando en el aire, la cama era de un color vino muy intenso y el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea era el sonido dominante, además de los besos del hombre mayor que ya había conseguido quitarle la túnica a Hermione. El aire estaba cargado con aroma a incienso y la pared estaba coronada con el escudo de Slytherin, infaltable en el cuarto de jefe de aquella casa. Había un armario muy amplio en el costado izquierdo y una cómoda del lado derecho; bastante grandes los dos, a decir verdad.

Hermione pudo sentir cómo era empujada con delicadeza al colchón de la cama, el cual estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas, y cómo su profesor empezaba a deshacerse de su ropa sin dejar de prestar atención a su ahora semidesnudo pecho; ya le había sacado la camisa y la corbata hacía rato, ya que las dos yacían en el suelo sin mucha importancia.

A sus olvidadas prendas se les unió una gran túnica negra, lo que asustó a Hermione sabiendo el cometido de Snape y soltó un pequeño gemido para demostrarlo. Pero él estaba más ocupado en besar lentamente el valle de los juveniles pechos como para prestar atención al miedo de su amada, buscando deshacerse también de la molesta falda escolar. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, se rió ante el olvido de quitar los zapatos de los dos, así que tomó una pierna y, besando la parte de los muslos, quitó lentamente el calzado y las medias de la chica. De paso aprovechó para quitarse sus zapatos y medias también. Se despojó rápidamente de su camisa, dejando ver un montón de cicatrices en su cetrino pecho; unas eran grandes, otras no tanto, pero cubrían las mayor parte de los costados y el tórax, sin mencionar algunas otras en el vientre delgado.

Otra cosa que dejó al descubierto, fue la marca tenebrosa, que provocó un estremecimiento a la chica de castaños cabellos. Snape lo notó y le dijo al oído que no temiera, que no sucedería nada, pero aún así ella no se calmó; consciente sobre cómo perdería su virginidad, sumando la marca del Innombrable, ¿cómo podía uno calmarse?

No pudo pensar mucho más cuando el adulto encima de ella se había quitado ya el pantalón y había dejado a la vista un prominente bulto. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas otra vez, tenía miedo y para colmo de males descubrió, con horror, que su varita mágica se había ido con su túnica, la cual yacía en el piso al igual que su camisa, su corbata, su falda y los zapatos.

Se le vino una idea a la cabeza: podría pensar que estaba con Ron y quizá no resultaría tan mal su primera experiencia… eso era lo que esperaba. Se concentró en la imagen del pelirrojo, tratando de alguna manera de pasarla a la realidad, pero su desconsuelo fue tremendo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Era todo tan diferente… no eran sus manos, no era su cuerpo, no era su pelo ni sus labios…

-Te amo, Hermione…- jadeó, suave, en su oído.

No era su voz.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se vio desprovista de su sostén y sus pechos estaban expuestos a la boca de Snape, quien no tardó en apoderarse de ellos.

Ella no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido profundo a sentir los finos labios en sus pechos; a pesar de que ella no lo quería, no dejaba de ser agradable…

El sonido que su alumna había emitido le dio ánimos a Snape para continuar. Colocó sus manos en los costados del delicado cuerpo y descendió, entre caricias, hasta la cadera, tomando de los lados la última prenda que lo separaba de su amada, además de la suya propia que todavía la llevaba puesta; _"no durará mucho"_, pensó con una breve sonrisa en sus labios.

Hermione sintió las grandes manos en sus caderas; sintió cómo pretendían despojarla de su única protección y su niñez… y no pudo más.

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó aterrorizada, sacándose de encima al confundido maestro de Pociones.-No me importa la nota; déjeme en paz, por favor…- sollozó aún asustada, mientras se hacía un ovillo en el lado opuesto del colchón y se abrazaba a sus rodillas.

Snape la miró no sabiendo qué era lo que pasaba; todo estaba yendo "bien" hasta ese momento, ¿qué habría pasado?

Se acercó a ella queriendo tranquilizarla, pero al tocarle el hombro sutilmente, ella se apartó bruscamente y le dio un manotazo que casi le llega a la cara.

-¡NO ME TOQUE, DÉJEME!- gritó nuevamente, dejando al hombre de ojos negros atónito y temeroso de haberle hecho daño. Se acercó a ella despacio, con cuidado de no rozarla siquiera para no exaltarla, y pudo escuchar su llanto; un llanto que le rompió el alma y lo hizo arrepentirse totalmente de lo ocurrido.

"_¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hice?"_


	3. La propuesta

**Bien, he aquí el capítulo tres mejorado. El otro no me había gustado y recibí como tres mensajes privados diciendo que la actitud de Snape había sido totalmente OOC; imagínense, para mí con un solo mensaje de esos me es suficiente como para borrar el fic!! (soy exagerada, no se preocupen XD)**

**Bueno, el hecho es que lo hice de nuevo y lo releí... por lo menos... tres veces en busca de faltas de ortografía, cosas que pudieran no gustar, etc.. Espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews :)**

**Balck Angel**

Hermione seguía abrazada a sus rodillas en posición fetal, llorando a más no poder. Los ojos le ardían de tanto derramar el salado líquido y Snape seguía sin saber qué rayos hacer para calmarla. Para colmo no le permitía acercarse ni rozarla siquiera, y ni pensar en tocarla; sólo podía quedarse ahí, viéndola llorar lastimeramente y preguntarse qué había hecho. Ya había pasado media hora y ella seguía sollozando; llegó a pensar que el blanco de sus ojos se pondría rojo de ahí en adelante.

Hasta que en un momento, paró. Fue algo abrupto, el sollozo no fue apagándose como él creía que lo haría. Aún respiraba agitada e hipaba.

Hermione no salía de su susto todavía, sólo pretendía serenarse y tratar de pensar con claridad. ¿Qué hacer…? Los temblores en todo su cuerpo no le permitían ingeniar alguna acción; sólo le pedían seguir llorando, pero no lo permitiría, ya había sido suficiente.

-¿Hermione?- escuchó que le llamaba una voz ronca y áspera, pero no fría como la conocía. También sintió que una mano grande era posada en la superficie de su brazo. ¿Qué maldita parte no entendía de "no-me-toque"?

-¡¡SALGA, LE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARA!!- le gritó con un nuevo manotazo, pero esta vez hizo algo más: aprovechando el momento en el que su profesor se le quedó viendo como a un fantasma, se levantó sin importarle su desnudez; se limpió los rastros de sus lágrimas y tomó la varita de su túnica. Con un sencillo hechizo, estuvo vestida completa y correctamente, así que se fue directo hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió tranquilamente, pasando luego a través de ella.

-¡No, espera, Hermione!- gritó Snape detrás de ella. La castaña hizo como que no lo escuchaba y continuó caminando como si nada pasara. El hombre de ojos negros se levantó del lecho a pesar de que llevara puesta una sola prenda y se dispuso a seguirla, colocándose encima una bata verde oscuro.

-¡Hermione, vuelve aquí! ¡Hermione!- seguía llamándole el mayor, caminando detrás de ella. La chica no se detenía y no parecía querer hacerlo.- ¡Señorita Granger, le ordeno que vuelva aquí inmediatamente o se arrepentirá!- advirtió Snape. Hermione lo miró por encima de su hombro y pudo ver que había acelerado el paso, de modo que salió disparada corriendo a través de la oscuridad de las frías mazmorras.- ¡HERMIONE!

Su grito se perdió en el eco de las piedras y los pasos de su amada corriendo a toda velocidad se desvanecían con la distancia. Sólo esperaba que Filch no la amonestara.

* * *

Hermione corrió sin parar hasta la torre de Gryffindor, sin importarle la Señora Norris ni Filch ni los prefectos ni nadie que anduviese por los vacíos pasillos a esas horas de la noche.

Se puso frente a retrato de la Dama Gorda y le dijo la contraseña _Tenia_ quedamente; tanto, que tuvo que repetirlo porque a rolliza mujer pintada no la había escuchado. Cuando entró, encontró a Ginny sentada en el sillón principal estrujando nerviosamente su túnica, esperándola.

-¡Oh, Hermione! ¿En dónde has…?- pero no pudo terminar a pregunta cuando su mejor amiga la estrujó en un fuerte abrazo desesperado, humedeciendo su hombro con las lágrimas que derramaba. Algo grave tenía que haber sucedido como para que Hermione se hubiera lanzado a llorar de esa manera, así que decidió no preguntarle nada por esa noche; ya le contaría luego. Por ese momento, era mejor dejarla desahogarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la chica de melados ojos se sentía mareada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se encontró acostada en el sillón de la Sala Común encima de las piernas de Ginny, quien dormía profundamente. Tan profundamente, que un hilillo de saliva se deslizaba desde sus labios hasta aproximarse a su barbilla. La castaña rió ante este panorama y se fijó en la hora. Las siete de la mañana, aún era temprano, pero necesitaba darse un largo baño y despejarse de todos los malos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Dudaba de que pudiera hacerlo, pero por lo menos cambiaría su aspecto y no levantaría tantas sospechas.

Fue hasta el baño de prefectos y, después de darle la contraseña al cuadro de entrada, se desvistió para entrar en la gran tina de baño, llena de burbujas y todo tipo de sales.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó las manos de Snape tocándola y acariciándola al ir quitándose las prendas de vestir. Una por una, las vestiduras la atormentaban con las manos y labios de su maestro, haciendo que nuevas lágrimas afloraran a sus ojos, amenazando con salir. Dio gracias a Merlín cuando se quitó la ropa interior, la única que, según ella, seguía limpia.

Entró en el agua, disfrutando de la calidez que ésta proporcionaba a toda su juvenil anatomía, sonriendo porque, por un instante al menos, podría olvidar…

* * *

Pasado el fin de semana, las salidas a Hogsmeade y los trabajos pendientes que habían sido dejados para último momento, llegó el lunes y con ello, las clases y más trabajos que dejar para último minuto.

Hermione se fijó en el horario mientras comía, despacio, un pan con dulce de frambuesa. Aquél día no sería tan malo: Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Vuelo compartido con Aritmancia y Pociones en la última hora. La prefecta se atragantó con el bocado al darse cuenta: ¡ese día tendrían Pociones! ¿Cómo haría para aguantar la mirada de Snape? Porque, si de algo estaba segura, era de que seguiría mirándola en clase después de lo del viernes. Pero prefirió olvidarse de eso hasta la última hora, ya vería que hacer.

Se volteó a ver a Ronald engullendo su tercer plato de tocino mientras estudiaba apuradamente para su examen de Estudios Muggles, la clase opcional que había decidido tomar por petición de Arthur Weasley. Sonrió encantada del pelirrojo y su poca delicadeza, lo cual, pensaba ella, lo hacía más adorable.

-Ron, ten un poco de cuidado.- le dijo Harry molesto cuando vio caer un pedazo de carne en su vaso de jugo de calabaza. Ron lo había escupido mientras leía en voz alta uno de los párrafos del libro, el cual debía saberse casi de memoria para poder aprobar.

-Lo siento, Harry. Es que esto es muy difícil.- Harry se estiró por encima de la mesa para ver el tema tratado y pudo ver que se trataba de la función del refrigerador. No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, poniendo a su amigo de mal humor.- ¡No te rías! Esto es muy complicado.

-No, Ron, no lo es. Es sólo que con la boca llena de comida es más difícil que te concentres.- le dijo Hermione, divertida por la expresión de su amigo, quien parecía querer fulminarla con la mirada. Pero la sonrisa se borró cuando Lavander llegó a fastidiar el desayuno.

-¡Hola, "Ronnie-pooh"!- le gritó cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de distancia, lo que provocó que Harry y Hermione rompieran a reír a carcajadas.

-Lav, ya te dije que no me dijeras así.- le dijo el menor de los varones Weasley molesto por el infantil apodo que se le había ocurrido a su novia.

-Pero es adorable, a mí me gusta.- le contestó ella haciendo pucheros.

-Pero a mí no, "Lavi-Lav". Estos apodos que se te vienen a la cabeza me hacen parecer un idiota.

-Oh, Ron, no te hacen parecer idiota; es sólo que nadie entiende nuestro…- las palabras de Lavander perdieron interés para Hermione, quien miraba incesantemente su reloj de pulsera para ver cuándo comenzarían las clases. La campanilla de la primera hora sonó, entonces, para suerte de la castaña. Se fue corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones sin saber que era vigilada por unos penetrantes ojos negros, que disfrutaban de la visión proporcionada por su falda hondeando al viento y dejaban bastante poco a la imaginación del amo de las mazmorras.

* * *

El día había transcurrido lentamente para la prefecta de Gryffindor, a quien se le hacía imposible mantener la atención en la clase recordando los sucesos del viernes y que en la hora de Pociones los recuerdos se harían insoportables. En Encantamientos no había podido evitar que una lágrima furtiva aflorara a sus ojos, misma que recorrió su mejilla y llegó hasta el cuello, provocando un estremecimiento a Hermione. La verdad, el hechizo _Mobilus_ le daba totalmente lo mismo a la castaña puesto que ya lo sabía. El único problema que tenía era que se le complicaba con las palabras en latín. Ya lo arreglaría.

Jamás había deseado que tanto como aquél día que Vuelo y Aritmancia fueran las horas más largas, y lo peor de todo fue que fueron las horas que más rápidamente habían transcurrido, dando paso a la clase doble de Pociones. Maldición.

-Hoy realizarán la poción reabastecedora de sangre, poción utilizada para curar heridas graves y detener hemorragias intensas. Deben estudiar a fondo la elaboración de la misma ya que será tema de la evaluación de fin de año y el puntaje dependerá significativamente de sus respuestas. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuáles son sus ingredientes?- toda la clase se quedó en silencio; todas las manos pegadas a los pupitres de madera, seguras de cometer cualquier estupidez.- ¿Nadie?- silencio. Si una aguja hubiera caído en el aula, el ruido hubiera sido ensordecedor.- Bien, creo que tendré que imponer la  
"dedocracia"- informó con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.- Veamos…- se puso a hacer un juego de dedos como los que hacen los niños al hacer "detín-marín-dedó-pingüé" o el "ta-te-ti".- Señorita Granger, deléitenos con su conocimiento.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que, instintivamente, bajase la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

-¿No sabe?- ¡Claro que sí, por supuesto que lo sabía! ¿Pero cómo responder cuando tienes a tu casi violador en frente?

No le quedó más opción que negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-Qué pena. Supongo que no es la biblioteca andante que yo había creído. Veinte puntos menos, Gryffindors, por falta de estudios. ¿Podría usted decirnos, señorita Parkinson?- preguntó a la chica morena de Slytherin.

-Los ingredientes para la poción reabastecedora son…- y prosiguió a enumerar los elementos necesarios, los cuales estaban escritos en su mano. Pero a Hermione no le importó en absoluto; ella estaba demasiado ocupada llorando en silencio y reprochándose mentalmente el no haber podido responder ni controlar sus emociones.

-Excelente, Parkinson; diez puntos para Slytherin. Y usted, señorita Granger,- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su banco- ¿desea salir a expresar sus patéticos sentimientos por no haber estudiado afuera? ¿O prefiere que le quite más puntos a su casa?

La chica se limpió las lágrimas caídas y miró fijamente a su profesor, con la mirada decidida y una valentía que sólo sentía a medias.

Snape, en cambio, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por abrazarla y consolarla ahí mismo, pero debía controlarse.

-¿Y bien? No me ha respondido.- dijo recargándose en el pupitre como siempre lo hacía, buscando intimidarla.

Estuvieron viéndose a los ojos unos segundos más, como si estuvieran luchando uno contra otro por vencer a la mente. Hasta que Hermione separó los labios para hablar.

-No, profesor, no hace falta.- contestó al fin, desafiante. El hombre se enderezó y siguió con la case habitual: quitar puntos a Gryffindor, darle a Slytherin y corregir trabajos de cursos inferiores. Siempre lo mismo. ¡Ah! Y burlarse de los trabajos mal hechos. Ahora sí, siempre lo mismo. Sin embargo, la clase había pasado relativamente rápido; entre hacer la poción y el informe de la misma, se le había ido toda la hora. Al tocar la campana, se oyeron varios "gracias" de parte de los alumnos y comenzaron a salir unos por uno después de guardar las cosas.

-Granger, quédese un momento.- le pidió, o más bien le ordenó, Snape a Hermione. La chica les dijo a sus amigos que luego los alcanzaría, que no se preocuparan por ella. Con eso, les dio a los dos un beso en la mejilla y les sonrió, logrando calmarlos un poco y que fueran a tomar un descanso.

-Siéntese, Granger.- le dijo secamente, juntando las manos encima del escritorio donde estaba sentado y colocando la boca en ellas. Hermione se sentó y esperó paciente las palabras de su profesor. En un momento, Snape separó los labios de las manos para hablar.

-He visto en clase cómo le ha afectado lo sucedido el viernes, señorita Granger, y quisiera pedirle disculpas por ello. Yo…

-Váyase al carajo.- le cortó ella.

-¿Disculpe?

-Váyase-al-CA-RA-JO. ¿Debo repetírselo de nuevo?- Hermione pudo ver cómo los ojos del maestro chispeaban con furia, pero se mantuvo inmutable.

-Se supone que soy su profesor y me debe respeto, Granger.

-Señor, eso era antes de que intentara violarme.

-Usted no parecía querer evitarlo.

-Me chantajeó.

-Lo aceptó.

-Es ilegal y razón más que suficiente para que vaya con Dumbledore y le expulse del colegio.- contraatacó la castaña.

-¿Irá con el director?- preguntó tranquilamente, como quien preguntara la hora.

-Sí.

-¿Tiene pruebas?- no hubo respuestas. Era verdad, Hermione no tenía pruebas de haber sido abusada ni chantajeada por sus notas. Snape rió con sorna de la chica; con esa risa despectiva y burlona tan característica de él.- Lo sospeché. Entonces, sabe que su promedio sigue amenazado por este castigo que le fue impuesto, ¿verdad?- la prefecta asintió con la mirada baja.- Y también debe saber que no fue cumplido, de modo que…

-¡¿QUE NO FUE CUMPLIDO?!

-Es la segunda vez que me interrumpe, Granger; a la tercera se ganará otro castigo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hará? ¿Intentar lo del viernes pasado otra vez?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Si me sigue haciendo enojar… quizá sí.- un escalofrío de asco y miedo recorrió la espina de Hermione; definitivamente, eso era algo que no querría revivir.- ¿Se callará o no?- ella asintió.- Bien. Entonces, le diré que para compensar la penitencia del viernes, se presentará en mi despacho al mismo horario y día. Luego…

-Creo que ya sé lo que viene después.- dijo la chica de ojos marrones por lo bajo.

-Me ha vuelto a interrumpir. Pero ya que estamos, ¿qué es lo que viene después, señorita sábelo-todo?

-Pues… usted me lleva a su habitación, me quita la ropa, intenta desvirgarme y yo me escapo otra vez. ¿No es eso, acaso?- preguntó irónicamente.

Snape alzó una ceja en gesto pensativo.

-No era exactamente eso. Le iba a decir que corrigiera las evaluaciones que tengo que entregar para el próximo lunes, pero eso tampoco está mal.- _"Yo y mi bocaza…"_ pensó ella con tristeza.- Pero, en lugar de hacer todo ese complicado proceso que sugiere, me hará compañía en las noches de viernes y así podrá salvar su nota en Pociones. Decídalo ahora si es posible, Granger; sino, me sentiré libre de ponerle la nota que merece.

Hermione se quedó pensativa un rato, analizando el castigo que el profesor le proponía. Abrió la boca para hablar cuando Snape la interrumpió, esta vez él a ella.

-No, no pasará lo del viernes pasado, despreocúpese.- dijo, contestando la pregunta que ella no había alcanzado a formular. La castaña continuó pensándoselo unos segundos que al hombre se le hicieron eternos y se arremangó la túnica para ver su reloj como diciendo "vamos, no tengo todo el día". Hermione percibió el significado de este gesto y por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Está bien, lo haré. Pero si vuelve a querer tocarme, sólo un pelo, para intentar… usted ya sabe qué- _"pareciera estar hablando del Lord"_ pensó Snape con una media sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus finos labios-, yo iré con el director tenga o no pruebas que lo evidencien. Y pobre de usted si eso llega a pasar.- le dijo con tono amenazante en sus palabras.

-Bien, si ya está todo arreglado, puede retirarse, señorita Granger.- remató él sin siquiera considerar la advertencia de la chica de sexto curso. Hermione se estaba levantando de la silla y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Snape la detuvo nuevamente.- Ah, una cosa más, Granger.- ella se paró en seco sin darse vuelta de donde se encontraba.- Desnuda. Ahora sí, puede retirarse.- una sola palabra; tres sílabas; siete letras que sembraron miedo y angustia en el corazón de la joven Gryffindor. Abrió la puerta como quien ha sido condenado a muerte: despacio y con pesadez; lento y sufrido; débil y perdido, el sonido de las bisagras despidió a la prefecta de cabellos castaños, siendo siempre vigilada por la mirada penetrante del Señor de las frías tinieblas del castillo. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Severus Snape sonrió con satisfacción.

-Hasta el viernes… Hermione.


	4. Primera noche: lectura

Hermione estaba acostada en la gran cama de su profesor, quien se encontraba a su lado sentado, leyendo un libro y casi desnudo; la única prenda que llevaba puesta era un bóxer negro. Ella estaba de espaldas al hombre, tapada hasta el pecho con los brazos fuera y encima de las sábanas y frazadas negras. Al igual que Snape, la única ropa que tenía puesta era su ropa interior blanca.

No decía nada, sólo pensaba y miraba a la nada mientras se preguntaba "¿por qué a mí?". Era una pregunta que se venía haciendo desde que todo aquello había comenzado y aún no encontraba respuesta alguna a ese interrogante. Era raro. Era raro y desconocido para Hermione no encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas cuando era siempre ella la primera en contestar a las preguntas orales en clase. Raro como toda esa situación. Es decir, ¿a quién se le ocurre pensar que el profesor Snape, el más odiado de Hogwarts, se vendría a "enamorar" de Hermione Granger, la insoportable sábelo-todo, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el cerebro del trío dorado? ¡Nadie! En absoluto, de eso estaba segura. Pero, por más que le diera vueltas y vueltas al asunto, no podía entender.

Sintió el cuerpo de su acompañante acercarse a ella e instintivamente cerró los ojos; quizá podría hacerle creer que estaba dormida y la dejaría en paz.

El hombre de negros cabellos se estiró desde su lugar buscando ver los hermosos ojos de su amada, pero se sorprendió a ver que éstos estaban cubiertos por sus finos párpados.

-¿Estás despierta?- preguntó, y no hubo respuesta. Snape frunció el seño; no podía ser que se durmiera tan rápido, ella tenía problemas para dormir. ¿Cómo sabía? Sencillo, varias veces se había aventurado a su armario de pociones a buscar alguna para el sueño. De ahí que últimamente le estuvieran faltando reservas. Sonrió brevemente por la idea que tuvo y pensó que quizá podría funcionar. Dejó su libro de costado y, con la misma mano, pellizcó ligeramente el costado de la joven chica, a lo que ella se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta con los ojos bien abiertos, siempre cuidando que no se le viera nada.

-Sabía que no dormías.- dijo él con tono orgulloso retomando la lectura, satisfecho de su talento para identificar las malas actuaciones. Hermione bufó y se giró para no verlo.

-La verdad, en una situación como esta, sí que me gustaría estar dormida.- Snape suspiró molesto por la actitud infantil que la alumna más madura que pudo haber conocido podía tener. Dejó el libro de lado otra vez y la tomó por los hombros, girándola bruscamente y quedando él encima de ella, mirándola amenazante.

-Escúcheme Granger, este asunto de acompañarme por las noches es algo que yo le propongo para salvar su nota. Usted no quiere suspender, ¿verdad?- ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.- No, no quiere. Entonces, como esto lo haremos por tiempo indefinido, le sugiero que hagamos las estadías lo más amenas posible porque sino, todo terminará desastrosamente. ¿Le quedó claro?- la chica frunció los labios con desagrado y se giró, otra vez, con la misma brusquedad con la que su profesor la había encarado. Él, en cambio, la miró una última vez y negó con resignación la cabeza, retomando el libro en sus manos.

Silencio sepulcral durante lo que parecieron horas, pero que solamente habían sido cinco minutos. Más silencio.

-Jamás me ha gustado Historia de la Magia.- dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Perdón?- el hombre de negros cabellos dejó de prestarle atención a las gastadas páginas del libro que leía.

-Dije que jamás me ha gustado Historia de la Magia; me parece un tedio monumental.- Snape rió entre dientes.

-Me parece raro. Usted tiene uno de los mejores promedios vistos y ahora me dice que no le gusta.

-Sólo la estudio porque es necesario, no porque me agrade. Y aún no conozco a nadie que le guste escuchar al profesor Binns hablando con ese tono de voz lento, relatando todos los sucesos de la historia como si él mismo los hubiera vivido.

-En realidad los vivió. ¡Es un fantasma, Granger! ¿Que no se da cuenta?- Hermione bajó la mirada y se quedó callada. _Quizá no debí haberlo dicho así._

-Muchos habían dicho eso, pero yo no les creí; pensé que sólo era un chiste de los chicos.- terminó diciendo algo avergonzada por el poco razonamiento que había usado. Se encogió en su lugar y hundió más la cabeza en la almohada. Silencio…

-Usted se queja de que ahora es aburrido porque no lo ha visto en mis tiempos.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente?- preguntó bajito, casi inaudible.

-Convengamos que era más… entusiasta.- dijo tratando de describir el modo de enseñar de Binns cuando él todavía estudiaba.

-¿Entusiasta? ¿Y eso cómo es?- preguntó curiosa volteándose a verlo al fin. El profesor sonrió de medio lado mientras la miraba; aquel brillo curioso característico en ella cuando era niña seguía ahí…

-Pues, hablaba de batallas, cruzadas y conflictos bélicos muy bien… demasiado. Nunca olvidaré la batalla de los duendes de Gringotts.- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar lo bien que había podido visualizar el hecho histórico con el viejo fantasma.- Quería dejar en claro TODO. Cuántos dichosos minutos de descanso nos habremos perdido por escucharlo hablar cuando la el fin de la hora ya había pasado… perdí la cuenta. Estaba algo sordo, eso también lo recuerdo bien. Luego, las tareas. Era capaz de mandar a hacer pergaminos de dos metros cuando seguíamos tratando de olvidar la sangre y las muertes que describía tan bien.

-¿Dos metros? A nosotros sólo nos da algunas consignas para buscar y n nos toma más de pergamino y medio.

-Le dije que antes era diferente. Y lo peor era que todos llegaban con trabajos de más de dos metros.- Hermione puso los ojos como platos mientras se volteaba completamente y quedaba boca arriba, apoyándose en sus codos.- ¿Qué?

-¡MÁS DE DOS METROS! ¡Ni yo podría hacer eso! ¿De dónde sacaban…?

-Creo que se olvidó la atención hoy en alguna parte. Acabo de decirle que era muy explicativo y daba detalles que en los libros no aparecían. Con eso teníamos suficiente para llenar tres metros sin problemas.- Hermione no podía salir de su asombro. ¿De verdad habría sido así el profesor Binns? Tan tranquilo y aburrido que se lo veía ahora, flotando de aquí para allá y dictando uno que otro dato suelto sobre un tema específico… de veras que había diferencia.

La castaña se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos y Snape dio por terminada la conversación, volviendo, otra vez, a leer lo que había dejado unas tres veces. Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento al ver el interés que tenía el hombre por la lectura. Se inclinó un poco para ver qué rayos estaba leyendo, pero la tapa estaba gastada y las letras doradas en la tapa morada ya no se leían.

-¿Qué lee?- preguntó finalmente dándose por vencida. Ese maldito título era indescifrable.

-"Amor entre las sábanas".- contestó sin quitar la mirada del libro.

-¿Qué?

-"Amor entre las sábanas". Un libro que me dio el profesor Dumbledore hace dos años. Decía que tenía que leer otra cosa que no fueran Artes Oscuras y Pociones. Recién ahora lo encontré en mi biblioteca.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Supuestamente es una novela. Se trata de una pareja que mantiene una relación sólo carnal por las noches y el hombre se termina enamorando de la mujer pero no sabe cómo decírselo. Parece que es algo así como un amor prohibido. No es un género que me guste leer, pero es leerlo o que el viejo esté atrás mío todo el tiempo diciéndome que lo haga.- dijo con sorna. Es que en realidad era así; Albus jamás se rendía hasta cumplir su cometido.

-Ya veo…. Creo que me suena de alguna parte.- dijo volviéndose a acostar. Esa trama era algo parecida a lo que le sucedía en ese momento, ¿verdad?

Snape sólo la miró de soslayo, captando a la perfección el doble sentido de esa frase. Sin embargo, no le prestó atención.

-Yo leí un libro muy bueno hace poco. Era de uno esos de romance dramático.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó distraídamente.- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-"El caballero herido y la dama". Se trataba de un hombre que era sometido a toda clase de torturas y un día encuentra una mujer que lo ayuda con sus heridas todas la noche que él volvía todo magullado y hecho trizas. La mujer era mucho menor que el hombre, y el amor era prohibido también, pero es correspondido por los dos. De ahí en más, tendrá que leerlo usted.

-¿Lo tiene?

-Sí.

-Bien por usted.- dijo pasando de página distraídamente. Hermione negó con la cabeza pensando que aquel hombre ya no tenía solución y se recostó de nueva cuanta para, esta vez irse a dormir. Sentía los párpados pesados y ya no podía más de cansancio, de modo que se quedó dormida rápidamente. Snape dejó el libro a un lado y se acercó a la chica cautelosamente. La vio dormir pasiblemente por encima de su hombro descubierto y un violento temblor acudió a la joven. Debía de tener frío, por lo que el hombre tomó la frazada y cubrió a Hermione suavemente, para luego colocar el señalador al escrito y apagar las velas.

* * *

Martes, primera hora, Historia de la Magia. El profesor fantasma daba su lección como siempre lo hacía: pasando por entre los bancos y relatando con voz monótona el tratado para considerar humanos a los centauros, tratado que ellos mismos rechazaron. Hermione tenía la cabeza recargada en el brazo que estaba apoyado por el codo en la mesa y veía divertida cómo Ron roncaba a su lado. Le dio un leve codazo para avisarle que un hilo de saliva estaba cayendo de su boca pero el pelirrojo no habría despertado ni aunque un hipogrifo hubiera aleteado a su lado.

-Y eso es lo esencial del Tratado de Humanización de los centauros. Ahora… ¿sí, señorita Granger?- dijo el fantasma al ver la mano levantada de Hermione.

-Profesor, yo sé que no es nuestro tema, pero ¿podría hablarnos sobre la batalla de los duendes de Gringotts? ¿Cómo fue?- los ojos del espectro parecieron brillar por un instante al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Pero cómo no, Granger! ¡Despierten, despierten todos! Lo que les voy a contar no lo olvidarán jamás.- aseguró con la sonrisa de un niño que le va a contar a su madre cómo venció al grandulón de la clase. Y así empezó…

A salir de la clase, todos salieron con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Algunos estaban pálidos, otros estaban emocionados a más no poder, otros dijeron que esa había sido la mejor clase que habían tenido en su vida (y es que aún era muy corta), y Hermione tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro tras saberse responsable de la energía que esa lección había tenido y que lo que decía Snape había sido verdad.

* * *

Severus caminaba tranquilo por los corredores del colegio quitando puntos por cualquier estupidez como era propio de él. En un momento escuchó pasos apurados detrás de él y tuvo que darse la vuelta al escuchar también la voz del director llamándolo.

-Ah, Severus, qué suerte que te encuentro.- le dijo agitado el viejo hombre.

-Lo mismo digo, Albus. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Leíste el libro que te di hace tiempo? Esa novela…

-Sí, la leí.

-¿Qué te pareció?- Snape se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque tengo otro libro para ofrecerte.- dicho esto le tendió un libro de tapas duras y rojas como la sangre. Al ver el título, Severus miró a Dumbledore entre ofuscado y sorprendido.

-¡¿Es una broma?!

-No. Quiero que lo leas porque yo lo leí y, la verdad, me pareció fantástico.- terminó sonriente y se fue, no sin antes entregarle el libro al hombre de negro. Snape miró otra vez la novela y se guardó en la túnica el ejemplar de tapas rojas y letras negras, las cuales formaban el título:

"_El caballero herido y la dama", por Gloria Grayson._


	5. Segunda noche: fiebre

-Vamos, Herms, no entiendo el tema. Explícamelo otra vez.- suplicaba Ron; sólo le faltaba ponerse de rodillas. Estaban los tres amigos desde siempre inseparables caminando por los terrenos del colegio, a la orilla del lago.

-Ron, ya te leí esto más de seis veces, no puedes no entenderlo. Además, mira, es muy fácil, sólo tienes que tener un poco de memoria.

-Fíjate a quién se lo pides- rió Harry, sacándole una risa a los dos, aunque el pelirrojo no se veía tan entusiasmado con el chiste.

-Bien, sólo una vez más. Presta atención.- Hermione abrió una vez más su libro de Transformaciones en la página que decía _"transformación de objetos en animales"_, la cual describía:

"_El convertir cualquier objeto en alguna criatura depende del movimiento de varita que se realice. Además, el objeto a transformar tiene que tener algo de semejanza al animal. Por ejemplo, para transformar alguna cosa en un ave, éste debe ser liviano y versátil en el aire, como una hoja de papel o un trozo de tela._

_Los movimientos a realizar para estas transformaciones son tan diversos como las criaturas en las que el objeto puede ser transformado. Si se realiza una floritura rápido en tres círculos seguidos, se logrará un pájaro pequeño; para conseguir un espécimen más grande, se tendrá que agrandar el movimiento. Si se hace un movimiento en forma de G al revés, se obtendrá un gato. Haciendo movimientos seguidos y curvos de arriba a abajo y repetidamente como describiendo colmillos, aparecerá un perro. Si se hace el símbolo del infinito (un ocho hacia el costado) repetidas veces, se formará un pez; es recomendable que el objeto a transformar se encuentre en el agua cuando se quiera invocar un pez. Luego, hay florituras más complejas con las que se puedes lograr, justamente, animales más complejos. Describiendo espinas grandes y largas se podrá lograr un equidna. Realizando la forma de una cabeza oval con ramificaciones simples a los costados, se podrá invocar un ajolote; hacer lo mismo que con el pez al transformarlo. Haciendo una figura alargada y ligeramente curvea con una cola igualmente extensa se obtendrá un…"_

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí. Potter, cabeza rajada; Weasley, no me quedaron monedas y Granger…- Draco la miró despectivamente de arriba abajo y de vuelta.-, sangre-sucia.- terminó por decir el rubio, siempre acompañado por sus grandulones guardaespaldas, Crabe y Goyle, pero también estaba Pansy Parkinson ese día a su lado, abrazada melosamente a chico, sonriendo con suficiencia y superioridad al trío.

-Qué casualidad, Malfoy, este libro dice cómo convertir objetos en ti.- dijo Ron, tomando el libro de las manos de Hermione.

-¿Qué dices, Weasley?

-Sí, mira: "_Haciendo una figura alargada y ligeramente curvea con una cola igualmente extensa se obtendrá un hurón; en este caso, el objeto debe estar encerrado, puesto que el hurón es conocido como un animal de personalidad cobarde y huirá inmediatamente luego de encantamiento."_ ¿Lo ves? ¡Te describen a la perfección!- Harry rió y Hermione se mordió el labio, conteniendo también su risa. Los ojos grises chispearon con ira y el chic se soltó del abrazo de Pansy, para luego acercarse amenazante a Ron. Éste sólo le mantuvo la mirada, aún riendo.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso? ¿Piensas que me ofendes con esa estupidez?- decía arrastrando las palabras y haciendo retroceder al pelirrojo conforme él avanzaba lentamente.- Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus superiores, lacra insignificante.- el rubio sacó su varita rápidamente y antes de que Ron pudiera hacer lo mismo, ésta ya había salido volando con un simple _expelliarmus._ Draco sonrió con malicia al asustado chico, lo que incrementó el susto.- _¡Levicorpus!_

El cuerpo de Ron comenzó a elevarse unos centímetros del suelo y pronto se encontraba en el aire de cabeza y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y piernas para zafarse del hechizo sin poder lograrlo. Harry vio la escena y un escalofrío acudió a él cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía aquella escena a la que viera el año anterior en la mente de Snape. Pero no pudo pensar más cuando Malfoy había empezado a moverse en dirección al lago, llevándose consigo a Ron, quien suplicaba porque le soltara.

-¡Suéltalo, Malfoy!- gritó Hermione a toda voz. El Slytherin se dio vuelta lentamente, parando sus pasos y viéndola por encima de su hombro. A Ron ya se le había puesto la cara roja cual tomate, peor aún que su propio pelo.

-Como digas, Granger, lo suelto.- terminó por decir con una sonrisa maliciosa en su pálido rostro. Siguió caminando como si nada y Hermione corrió tras él.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Te dije que lo soltaras!

-Es lo que estoy haciendo, ¿no ves?

-Malfoy, suéltalo o tendré que reportarte con la profesora McGonagall por esto como prefecta.

-¡Oh, qué miedo! Así sí lo suelto, señorita prefecta.- dijo con burla. En ese momento ya estaban en la orilla del lago y Hermione no se había dado cuenta, por lo que Draco hizo un rápido movimiento de varita y Ron cayó de cabeza al agua. A castaña fue a ayudarlo lo más rápido posible mientras los Slytherins reían como locos al ver que el pobre chico se resbalaba en el barro y volvía a caerse, una y otra vez, al agua helada.

-Ron… agárrate fuerte de m-mi mano…. Sino… ah… no podré… ayudarte a… salir… ¡Ahh!- decía con algo de dificultad por la fuerza que estaba haciendo. Tenía los pies y la túnica llenos de tierra mojada y eso no ayudaba en nada a sacar al pelirrojo.

-Quisiera verte a ti… ¡Ah!... t-tratando de… hacer… esto… ¡Oh, maldición!- decía él entre resbalones cuando se hundió más en el lodo. Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió tirando del brazo del chico.

-Parece que no puede salir, ¿verdad, Draco?- preguntó Pansy al rubio maliciosamente, mientras Crabe y Goyle seguían riendo como idiotas. El chico se giró a mirarla y un brillo extraño pudo verse en sus ojos grises.- Creo que será mejor que le vayas a hacer compañía, Granger, para que no se sienta solo.- rió acercándose hasta ella por detrás y empujándola al agua junto con Ron, quien cayó de espaldas y con la chica encima. Los integrantes de la casa de las serpientes ya no podían más de la risa.

Harry, por otro lado, despertó de golpe de su letargo y desenvainó la varita rápidamente.

-¡Oye, Malfoy!- el aludido y sus acompañantes se voltearon para ver al moreno de anteojos con la mirada furiosa y su mágico instrumento en alto.- _¡Aquamenti! _

Un potente chorro de agua salió disparado de la varita hacia los Slytherins, los cuales salieron volando y terminaron como cinco metros lejos de donde estaban, cayendo de espaldas (por no decir que cayeron encima de su trasero) al suelo duro y lleno de piedras. A duras penas pudieron incorporarse y, cuando lo hicieron, estaban rodeados de alumnos de todas las casas que se reían a mandíbula batiente de su condición; algo de lo que Pansy no pudo casi darse cuenta, puesto que estaba con la cabeza dando vueltas por el golpe.

-¡¿DE QUÉ SE RÍEN, IDIOTAS?!- gruñó enfadado el rubio.

-Seremos idiotas, ¡pero por lo menos no tenemos lo pantalones mojados!- respondió un Gryffindor de tercero, haciendo a todos estallar de risa. Draco desvió la mirada del pequeño mequetrefe y la dirigió a Harry, que en ese instante estaba ayudando a sus amigos a salir de agua que parecía bajo creo de fría que estaba.

-Me las pagarás, Potter...

* * *

-¡ACHUSS! Oh, Dios, ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces estornudé.

-Diecisiete. Toma, límpiate.

-Gracias, Ginny.- dijo Hermione con un pañuelo en mano y la nariz roja. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y sentía un frío que la hacía temblar incontrolablemente; por más que se tapara con todas las sábanas de la torre de Gryffindor, seguiría temblando.

-¡Por Merlín, Ron, Harry! ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió hacerle a Hermione un hechizo para secarle la ropa?- reprochó la pelirroja mientras le ponía una frazada encima a la chica de ojos miel.

-Estábamos muy aturdidos, Gin, no podíamos acordarnos de eso.- alegó Ron en defensa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Estaban tan aturdidos que se secaron ustedes y se les olvidó la pobre de Hermione?

-¿Y dónde estaba su varita? Seguramente ella debió haber sabido el hechizo para eso.

-¡Se había caído es el lodo cuando quise ayudarte, tarado!- le dijo la castaña desde la cama levantando la voz, haciéndola toser un poco.- ¿No recuerdas que después yo volví a la orilla? ¡Era porque había perdido mi varita!

-Ah, pues… emh… este… ¡pues debiste habernos pedido que te secáramos!- Ginny se dio una mano en la frente; si algo no se le daba a su hermano, era defenderse.

-Agradece que hoy es viernes y mañana no tenemos clases, porque sino…- y Hermione dejó de prestarle atención a las palabras de la pelirroja cuando dijo aquello. ¡Era viernes, lo había olvidado completamente! ¿Qué haría con Snape? ¿No ir? ¿Ir, contagiarlo y darle su merecido? Qué problema, ¿qué hacer…?

-¿Tú qué dices, Herm?- dijo Harry, despertando a la castaña de su ensimismamiento de un momento a otro.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué dices?

-Decía que Ron y yo te podríamos hacer alguna poción de pimienta o algo para curarte.

-Harry, como debes saber, para realizar una poción debes tener ingredientes, ¿verdad?

-Eeh… sí.

-Y también debes saber dónde están esos ingredientes.

-En el despacho de… oh.

-Exacto. Aprecio que quieran ayudarme, pero no tienen lo que se necesita y no quiero que corran riesgos como lo hicieron en segundo. Yo me mejoraré sola, ya verán, no se preocupen.- decía la chica en vano intento de tranquilizarlos cuando otro estornudo la atacó de sorpresa.

-Hermione, yo me quedaré para cuidarte si quieres.- sugirió Ginny.

-No, deja, no hay problema; sólo necesito dormir y estaré mejor. Siempre pasa.- la pelirroja frunció los labios en clara seña de duda pero terminó resignándose. Se levantó de la cama, no sin antes abrazar a su amiga y decirle que se cuidara.

-¡Anden, vamos, que no durará mucho el hechizo para pasar al cuarto!- dijo la chica Weasley empujando a los otros dos. Si no se apuraban, la escalera no tardaría en convertirse en tobogán y mandarlos de trasero al duro suelo de a sala común.

-¡Adiós, Herm!- alcanzaron a decir al unísono antes de salir empujados por Ginny. Hermione pudo escuchar unos gritos detrás de la puerta y rió brevemente; el hechizo se había terminado.

Ahora, había que encontrar alguna solución para la noche…

* * *

-¿De verdad no quieres que te dé nada? Estás muy pálida.- decía preocupado Snape, mirando cómo Hermione se sostenía la frente con una mano, víctima de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentada a su lado y tapándose con la sábana hasta el pecho como siempre.

-No, gracias, estoy bien, de veras.- mintió en vano la chica. El hombre alzó una ceja.

-No sabes mentir.- se mofó él. Hermione no pudo contestar, sentía la cabeza partirse en dos de dolor y parecía dar para largo. Snape alzó una mano hacia ella, pasándola por detrás de su cuello y acercándola suavemente hasta sus labios. La castaña se sobresaltó con este movimiento y se separó rápidamente del agarre, medio mareada por la brusca separación.

-¿Pero qué cree que hace?- preguntó escandalizada ella.

-Le tomo la tomo la temperatura; ¿acaso ve algún termómetro por aquí?- contestó con sarcasmo. La chica no pudo decir nada, pensando en alguna otra manera de medir la fiebre.

-¿No puede usar el dorso de la mano?

-No es tan exacto. Vamos, déjeme que vea cuánto tiene así podré ayudarla.- Hermione se quedó dudosa unos segundos, mirándolo con desconfianza.- ¿A usted le parece que puedo hacer algo más que medirle la fiebre?

-Con usted no se sabe.- él rodó los ojos y suspiró con fastidio. ¡Qué niña más terca!

-Escúcheme, Granger, si no le doy nada ahora, esto puede pasar a mayores y tendré que llevarla a la enfermería.

-¿En serio? Quiero ver cómo justifica que una alumna esté en su cuarto y, para colmo, desnuda.

-¿Va a dejarme o no? Porque creo que esta discusión no nos conduce a nada.- terminó diciendo harto de tanta niñería. La joven se quedó muda y se lo pensó unos segundos. Era verdad, quizá en esos momentos en los que habían estado discutiendo sin sentido ya habría subido mucho su temperatura. Ella lo miró y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. El mayor hizo la misma acción de antes y colocó nuevamente su mano detrás de la nuca de la chica, acercando su frente a su boca. Cuando hubo unido sus labios a la frente de la chica, se quedó quieto unos momentos, sintiendo el intenso calor en la piel joven y cómo éste iba en creciente.

_38 grados y medio…_ pensó, luego de quedarse un momento en aquella posición. Esa era, para él, la mejor forma de calcular la temperatura. Su madre jamás había tenido un termómetro y le había enseñado aquella técnica para arreglárselas sin ninguna de esas cosas Muggles.

Hermione estaba en otra cosa, sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda allí. Había olvidado ya la desconfianza por un instante y además la cabeza seguía doliéndole. Cerró los ojos instintivamente y siseó brevemente de dolor.

_39… está subiendo muy rápido…_

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, profesor…

-¿Qué más siente?- preguntó él contra su cabeza, aún con los labios unidos a su frente. _39 y medio…_

-Me siento muy… mareada… yo…- pero no pudo terminar de decir nada cuando cayó inconsciente en los brazos de su maestro. _¡Maldición, 40!_

Snape tomó a Hermione suavemente y la recostó con delicadeza en la cama, para luego tomar un libro de su mesa de luz y darle algo de aire, agitándolo en frente de ella.

-¿Hermione? Hermione, por favor, contéstame…- suplicaba, sin respuesta de parte de ella. Estaba sonrosada por el calor y respiraba muy superficialmente, con dificultad; su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, todo su cuerpo sudando frío.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se fue a buscar un paño húmedo al baño conjunto de cuarto. Se lo colocó en la frente y notó que toda su anatomía ardía por la elevada fiebre.

-Profesor…- logró decir ella quedamente, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que el hombre le diera toda su atención. Tenía los ojos cerrados aún, los labios entreabiertos emitiendo quejidos entrecortados. El cuerpo le dolía entero y la cefalea era ya un punto comparado con las vueltas que le daba todo a su alrededor.- ¿Qué…?

-Shh, no hables, tranquila. Tienes una fiebre muy alta y ya te puse un paño frío para aliviarte.

-¿No tiene alguna poción?

-De momento hay que tratar de bajar la fiebre; luego podré darte la poción.

-¿Y cómo…- la castaña tuvo que detenerse al sentir un dolor punzante atravesar sus sienes.-…cómo vamos a bajar la temperatura?

-Pues…- el hombre de ojos negros bajó la mirada unos segundos tratando de idear algo, hasta que algo se le vino a la cabeza. La miró de nueva cuenta y le dijo- …con un baño de agua fría.

A Hermione se le vino el mundo abajo; ¡¿es que ese tipo estaba loco?!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es la única forma. Un paño húmedo en la frente no bastará para aliviar a todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y cómo lo haré? Apenas y puedo hablar, no podré tomar el recipiente ni nada.

-Yo te ayudaré.- la joven se quedó pasmada; ¿no era ella la que debería delirar?

-Prefiero seguir con fiebre…- dijo testarudamente, antes de que un gemido entrecortado saliera de su garganta; el dolor de cabeza había vuelto con más fuerza. Se sentía desfallecer, todo le daba vueltas y su visión era borrosa así que no podría hacer mucho sola. Se giró lentamente a ver a su profesor, quien esperaba paciente su respuesta. Ella suspiró con resignación al fin.- Está bien. Pero, por favor… sólo haga lo que tenga que hacer…- le pidió antes de cerrar de nueva cuenta los ojos, a causa de los párpados que le pesaban como yeso.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada.- la consoló mientras la envolvía en la sábana y la levantaba en brazos, dándole un suave beso en la frente. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de hombre y respiraba contra su cuello, estremeciéndolo. Había caído en un profundo sueño, febril e intranquilo, pero sueño al fin, dándole un poco de alivio a su malestar.

Los dos entraron al baño y Snape se apresuró a llenar la tina con el agua fría. Mientras ésta se llenaba, miró a Hermione, dudoso de si quitarle la tela blanca o no; dudoso de darse el privilegio de admirar a aquél ángel en sus brazos o preservar su promesa. Respiró profundo y se concentró en mirar sólo su cara, sus dulces facciones relajadas y sonrojadas, levemente surcadas por pequeñas perlas de sudor. Así, solamente mirando su rostro, fue quitándole la sábana de encima, dejando expuesta su juvenil desnudez; gloriosa pureza que él se había prometido no ver.

La bañera se había llenado casi hasta el tope, a causa de que se había olvidado de cerrar el grifo en toda la situación de la sábana. Snape continuaba con su lucha mental para no desviar la mirada del rostro de la chica mientras la colocaba dentro de la pila llena del líquido helado. Hermione se estremeció en contacto de sus pies desnudos con el agua que, por su hipersensibilidad, parecía estar bajo cero. Luego, el hombre fue metiendo despacio las piernas totalmente, para después introducir el resto del cuerpo. La castaña tembló violentamente, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y agitándose cuando toda ella estuvo dentro. El ojinegro se arrodilló a un lado y tomó el recipiente al lado de la tina y lo llenó con agua, para luego mojar, desde el cuello, el pecho de la joven chica; el agua corriendo y acariciando la piel para unirse al resto que llenaba la bañera. En cierta forma, Snape le tenía envidia.

Llenó otra vez la vasija para, esta vez, mojar su cabello castaño y rebelde, el cual de fue aplastando por el peso del líquido que iba cayéndole encima. El piso se mojó con el agua que cayó de esa cascada castaña y ondulada, pero eso poco interesó al hombre de ojos negros, que sólo podía verla a ella. Sin poderlo evitar, acarició el pelo mojado suavemente, lo que hizo a Hermione temblar y girar un poco la cara. Rechazo, era obvio; después de lo que le había hecho, tampoco esperaba que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Ignoró lo sucedido y siguió con su trabajo.

"_Haga lo que tenga que hacer…"_ le había dicho, y eso era lo que haría. Pero ahora venía lo más difícil…

Buscó la esponja y la sumió en el agua helada; la estrujó para quitarle el sobrante y comenzó a frotar los hombros, lentamente y en círculos.

Hermione, en tanto, sólo podía recordar aquella noche de viernes que la había dejado tan marcada.

"_Recuerda que puedes salvar tu nota…"_ se le vino a la cabeza en sueños, haciéndola retorcerse con asco ante el recuerdo. Snape se extrañó por el movimiento, pero no dejó de hacer lo suyo. Frotó ahora la piel de los brazos y las manos con cuidado; esa maldita cosa vegetal era rasposa y pensó que por eso debía tener él la piel así. Terminados los brazos, pasó a restregar el pecho. Fue necesario para el hombre cerrar con fuerza los ojos y controlarse un poco al pasar la esponja por encima de los jóvenes pechos.

Mientras, la chica seguía en sus sueños…

"_Ahh… p-profesor…"_

"_¿Sí… Hermione?"- dijo mientras estimulaba con la boca los pezones de la chica, quien se retorcía debajo víctima de un placer que no quería sentir._

"_Yo… yo no…" _

"_Tú no ¿qué?"- preguntó mientras acariciaba el otro pecho sutilmente con la yema de los dedos._

"_Yo… y-yo no quiero…"- decía casi entre sollozos._

"_¿No quieres?- ella negó con la cabeza.- Pero te gustará, te lo prometo. Además, no pareces tan disgustada…"- dijo acariciando su parte más íntima, aún cubierta con la tela de su ropa interior… húmeda._

"_N-no, por favor… no quiero…"_

"_Ya verás que sí, linda."_

Hermione temblaba sin control, como tratando de escapar, y una lágrima furtiva se escapó de sus ojos cerrados, recorriendo la mejilla ahora nívea. Snape estaba en ese momento terminando con el baño, restregando los pies y piernas, cuando vio cómo se descontrolaba la chica en lo que parecía un deseo de salir corriendo de algo que le aterrorizaba. Dejó la esponja para acudir a semejante desesperación que había salido de la nada. Tomó el rostro de su niña entre sus manos e intentó despertarla acariciando las mejillas con los pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas que salían sin control y arrullándola con dulces palabras, diciéndole que nada pasaba, que todo estaría bien.

Ante el repentino consuelo, Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse al culpable y salvador de su pesadilla. Muy irónico.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió el profesor preocupado, mirándola siempre a los ojos.

-Y-yo… recordé lo que…- pero no pudo continuar cuando se largó a llorar sin consuelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. El hombre de cabellos negros sólo podía quedarse a su lado, temiendo asustarla si la tocaba; definitivamente el recuerdo de esa fatídica noche la perseguiría por siempre. De un momento a otro, dejó de llorar y lo miró.- Abráceme, por favor…

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido y con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

-Abráceme. Necesito saber que no me hará otra vez lo que me hizo… por favor…- suplicó, a lo que Snape obedeció rápidamente, aún sorprendido. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, apretando contra sí el cuerpo de su profesor de Pociones, mojando su pecho desnudo. Se quedaron un rato largo así, sólo abrazados. Snape pudo notar que la temperatura de su cuerpo había descendido notablemente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- la chica asintió lentamente.- Entonces será mejor que te saque, a ver si todavía te agarra una hipotermia.- ella rió por lo bajo y asintió nuevamente. El hombre se separó y la miró un momento; su pelo mojado y ligeramente ondulado enmarcaba su rostro marcado por las lágrimas caídas recientemente. Con el dorso de su mano, acarició la mejilla para limpiar las salinas gotas que aún quedaban, ganándose una muy breve y pequeña sonrisa de la joven, quien no dejaba de mirar hacia otro lado que no fueran sus ojos negros. Él tomó una larga toalla blanca que estaba allí colgada en la puerta y la ayudó a levantarse, con cuidado de que no resbalase porque no era capaz aún de sostenerse por sí sola. Ella con un brazo tapó sus pechos desnudos y Snape la ayudó a envolverse con la toalla. Cuando estuvo tapada con la tela, pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y otro por la espalda para luego alzarla con delicadeza; los pies de la chica goteaban incesantemente, mojando el piso del lugar y marcando el sendero recorrido desde el baño hasta la habitación.

Hermione insistió en secarse primero antes de pasar al cuarto; ya había tenido suficiente con que su profesor la bañara, ya podía secarse sola. Snape se quedó esperando del otro lado de la puerta cerrada del baño hasta que ella terminara. Era mejor así; dudaba haber podido mantener la mente fría si la hubiera tenido allí en frente desnuda y dependiendo de él para quitarle el agua restante del cuerpo. Mientras, Hermione intentaba pararse sin ayuda, cayéndose estrepitosamente y alarmando al hombre detrás de la puerta, quien entró al instante para ayudarla.

-Sabes que no estás en condiciones, ¿por qué eres tan testaruda?- le reprochaba él al tiempo que volvía a sostenerla en brazos y la tapaba con la tela de la toalla.

-Porque yo puedo hacerlo sola, no me gusta que me ayuden.- insistía la castaña, siendo recostada en el colchón.

-Pero a veces es necesario. Toma, ponte esto.- le tendió su bata negra de algodón, que a ella le quedaba enorme.- A mí tampoco me gusta que me ayuden, la mayoría de las cosas las hago solo, pero debo admitir que de vez en cuando algo de ayuda no viene mal.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, preguntándose cuáles serían esas situaciones en las que su arisco profesor de Pociones precisara ayuda de alguien. Se quedó pensando y no se dio cuenta cuándo fue que el hombre se había ido a su laboratorio, volviendo luego con una botella llena de un líquido magenta.

-Tómate esto, mañana te sentirás mejor.- aseguró dándole el pequeño vial. La chica se lo tomó de golpe y cayó dormida en un momento, tras tambalearse un poco y nublársele la vista. Antes de que cayera de espaldas y se diera contra el dosel de la cama, Snape logró alcanzarla y recostarla correctamente, cubriéndola con las bancas sábanas y regalándole un segundo beso en la frente antes de apagar la luz de las velas.

* * *

El sábado, Hermione efectivamente se sentía mejor y terminaba una compleja redacción sobre los usos de la raíz de bubotubérculo.

-¡Maldición, no encuentro el último uso!- se quejaba, hundiendo la cara entre las manos hasta casi desesperarse. En ese momento pasaba Parvati.

-¿Qué te pasa, Herm?

-Tengo un problema con esta bendita redacción.- le dijo hastiada.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Necesito encontrar el último uso de la raíz de bubotubérculo y no está en los libros.

-A ver…- tomó el escrito en sus manos y lo leyó rápidamente.- Aquí ya pusiste bastantes, ¿hay otro?

-Sí, yo leí que sí, pero no puedo acordarme…- Parvati seguía leyendo, ignorando las ganas de Hermione por darse contra la pared.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, g…- pero antes de decir nada, recordó lo que le había dicho Snape la noche anterior: _"A veces un poco de ayuda no viene mal"_.- Está bien.

* * *

Lunes, a las cinco de la tarde, Severus Snape se encontraba en su laboratorio realizando algunas pociones para su reserva. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una chica de rulos castaños y ojos verdes, llevando en su hombro un bolso de cuero de dragón, el cual dejó encima de una silla.

-Buenas tardes, profesor.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Brew.

La chica miró curiosa los ingredientes que el profesor se disponía a cortar.

-¿Para qué quiere hacer una poción de pimienta?

-Porque ayer se me terminaron las que tenía.

-Con semejante nariz, no me extraña que se resfríe tan seguido.- susurró para sí, no sabiendo que había sido escuchada. Snape la miró amenazante y ella puso su mejor cara de inocencia. Ella debía ser la única que no le tenía miedo además de Dumbledore.

-No es para mí, Brew. Las otras pociones fueron destinadas a la enfermería. Es increíble la cantidad de estúpidos que le tiene alergia a los abrigos.- se mofó él.

-Ya veo… pero parece que tiene que hacer mucha.

-Así es.

-Y la poción de pimienta requiere velocidad en las manos.

-Con razón tiene tan buena nota en Pociones.- en realidad era su mejor alumna junto con Hermione, pero Aiden Brew siempre le había puesto mucha pasión al arte de los brebajes, pasión que Hermione no superaba. Lástima que fuera tan rebelde, toda una Gryffindor.

-¿Quiere que le ayude?- el profesor la miró y ella le mantuvo la mirada; era una de las pocas personas que podían hacer eso. Al final, terminó ladeando una media sonrisa breve.

-Siempre lo hace.- como había dicho, un poco de ayuda a veces no viene mal.

**Hola!!**

**Dios, lamento que me haya tardado tanto, pero estuve hasta el cuello de tarea y todavía tengo qué hacer. No termino más, AAAAAAHH!!!**

**Agradezco a todas la personas que me dejaron review, y gracias especialmente a belitsnape, que me dio la idea del mal sueño con su mensaje :).**

**P.D.: esta chica que aparece al final, Aiden Brew, es el nombre que yo me inventé para hacer un fic futuro en el que es protagonista. Tranqui, no es Mary Sue!! Jajajajaja.**

**Un beso a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo!!**

**Balck Angel**


	6. Tercera noche: entre sueños y pesadillas

-No… no, por favor…- susurraba desesperado Severus Snape en su cama, mientras se descontrolaba entre las sábanas y respiraba agitadamente.

_-Mátala, Severus… ¿o es que no tienes valor?_

_-Sí tengo valor._

_-¿No me eres fiel, acaso?_

_-Claro que sí, mi Lord._

_-¡Entonces mátala de una vez!- gritó Voldemort enfurecido. En el piso yacía atada una mujer de pelo castaño claro, lacio, y ojos azules, llorando e implorando piedad. Snape tenía la varita alzada hacia ella, con manos temblorosas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. No podía hacerlo. Su varita cayó al suelo y se quitó la máscara ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica._

_-No puedo, mi Señor, no puedo…_

_-¿No puedes?- él negó con la cabeza. Los ojos rojos chispearon de furia.- ¡¿NO PUEDES?! ¡¡CRUCIO!!- el hombre se retorció en el suelo de piedra, siendo invadido por el intenso dolor de la maldición. Sentía su cabeza a punto de partirse; los pulmones estaban cerrados al aire y su garganta desgarrada por gritos espantosos de dolor. Todo cesó en segundos que le habían parecido una eternidad. Abrió despacio los ojos y vio a la joven atada, la cual le sonreía con agradecimiento; sus intensos ojos azules centellando por las lágrimas.- ¡¡SI NO MUERE ELLA MORIRÁS TÚ, MALDITO TRAIDOR!!- dirigió su varita de hueso a su rostro, que se contorsionó en una mueca de pánico.- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- un rayo de luz verde brillante inundó la escena, y lo último que vio fueron esos ojos azules…_

-¡AAAAAAAAHH, NOOO!- gritó el hombre de ojos negros incorporándose de golpe en el colchón y sudando frío. Miró a su alrededor y se tranquilizó al ver que estaba en su habitación.- Esa pesadilla otra vez…- se dijo mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.- ¿Qué quiere decir?

* * *

-¡Te quiero, rollito de crema con canela!- decía Lavander a Ron empalagosamente mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de él.

-¡Yo también te quiero, bomboncito de chocolate con dulce de leche!- respondía el otro de manera melosa. Harry y Hermione se miraron con caras de asco, frunciendo la nariz ante el acostumbrado acto de cariño.

Hermione no podía creer que estuviera enamorada de ese chico; si así era con Lavander, ¿cómo sería con ella?

_-¡Te quiero, mi grueso librito de runas antiguas!_

_-Eeh… yo también, Hermione._

La chica rió ante la ocurrencia y Harry rió con ella, pensando que se divertía con los tórtolos. De pronto, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, dando paso a una soberbia figura vestida totalmente de negro. Todo calló de repente. Snape Se abrió paso entre las mesas con su capa ondeando detrás y se detuvo de súbito en la mesa Gryffindor, donde Lavander y Ron seguían con sus cursilerías.

-Aggh, creo que ya perdí las ganas de desayunar.- dijo, y siguió caminando. Hermione se le quedó mirando mientras se dirigía hasta la mesa de profesores.

-¿Qué se cree ese murciélago grasiento?- se quejó el pelirrojo, molesto.- Seguramente jamás ha tenido novia, que no nos venga a decir nada a nosotros.

-No sé si haya tenido novia, Ron, pero es seguro que no hizo todo lo que tú haces con tu novia.- rió Harry.

-Oh, cállate.- el moreno soltó una carcajada. Hermione ya había dejado de prestar atención a la riña al estar prendada a la figura de su profesor, que se movía elegante hasta sentarse en la silla a un lado de Albus Dumbledore. No sabía por qué, pero desde que la cuidó cuando tuvo fiebre, cada vez que lo miraba algo en ella se estremecía y el mundo se borraba de su alrededor. No se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos melados cruzaron mirada con los negros de aquél misterioso hombre y no pudo ni quiso ver la luz en esos túneles oscuros…

-Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó de repente Lavander.

-¿Ah? S-sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen.- quiso volver a mirar a su profesor, pero éste se encontraba charlando con el director. Bufó molesta y se volteó a sus compañeros. Snape la miró de soslayo y, haciendo como si nada pasara, volvió a su conversación con Dumbledore.

-¿Qué estabas mirando, Hermione? O más bien… ¿a quién?- preguntó Lavander con picardía y una sonrisa estúpida, mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo si Snape había tenido o no una novia en su vida.

-No estaba mirando NADA ni a NADIE, Lavander.- le respondió molesta.- ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Aquí.- dijo la pelirroja por detrás, sorprendiendo a Hermione. La castaña se dio vuelta y sonrió, feliz de que ya no tendría que aguantar a la hueca de Brown tirándole unas indirectas más directas que las quaffles.

-Ya terminé de desayunar, ¿nos vamos?

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo todavía…!

-¡Nos vamos!- sentenció Hermione y se llevó a la chica de la mano fuera del Gran Comedor.

-¡Oye, yo no había comido!- protestó Ginny.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¡pero no sabes lo insoportable que es Lavander! Estaba insinuando que yo miraba a Snape en la mesa de profesores.

-Yo andaba por ahí cerca y en ningún momento dijo "estabas mirando a Snape".- la castaña cayó en la cuenta de que se había delatado ella misma cuando su amiga se tapó la boca con una mano, sorprendida.- ¿Estabas mirando a Snape?- la chica se sonrojó violentamente.- ¡Sí, lo estabas mirando! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Te gusta?

-¡No!

-No, claro que no; ¡te encanta!

-¡No, Ginny! No me gusta ni me encanta.

-Oooh… ¡lo amas!- dedujo con tono soñador.

-¡¡No, Gin, basta!! No me gusta, ni me encanta, ni lo amo, ni nada. Si lo miré, fue sólo por accidente.

-Ah, pues a ver qué tal manejas ese accidente ahora que tienen Pociones con Slytherin.

-¿Q-qué…?

-¡Sí, mujer! ¡Hola, hoy es VIERNES! ¡Pociones a primera hora!- dijo la menor de los Weasley mientras hacía gestos de aviso con las manos.

Hermione quiso darse la cabeza contra la pared; ¿cómo pudo haberse olvidado de eso? Y peor: ¿Cómo había pasado la semana tan rápido?

-Mejor te vas apurando que ya faltan unos minutos, Herm.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Adiós Ginny, nos vemos después!- gritó a lo lejos mientras caminaba apresurada hacia las mazmorras.

Llegada ya a los pasillos de piedra fría y húmeda, se reprochó el haber ido tan rápido: había sido la primera en llegar. Dio un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y vio que aún faltaban veinte minutos para la clase. Molesta, se apoyó en la pared a esperar. No tendría caso volver a subir; cuando llegara al Gran Comedor de vuelta ya sería la hora de clase.

No tenía mucho que hacer y se puso a pensar en cualquier cosa. Bueno… no exactamente en "cualquier cosa", sino en por qué demonios se había quedado hipnotizada con la mirada de Snape. Está bien, lo aceptaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de misterio y oscuridad, eran… ¿cómo decirlo? Especiales, pero fascinación no fue lo único que sintió cuando sus miradas se conectaron. Entonces, ¿qué fue?

Miró su reloj; habían pasado apenas cinco minutos.

Recordó cómo se había estremecido algo en ella y cómo no le había podido quitar los ojos de encima. No entendía nada, ¿qué eran todos esos sentimientos? ¿Acaso era por lo del otro viernes? ¿Acaso era culpa, tendría que agradecerle? ¿O sería que ella se estaba…? No, no podía ser; ¿cómo iba a estar… enamorada de Snape?

Otros cinco minutos ya habían pasado.

¡No tenía lógica! Él casi la había violado. Pero… ahora que lo pensaba y recordaba todo lo sucedido aquella noche… no parecía una violación; sino que parecía… y sólo parecía… que hubiera querido hacerle el amor. ¡Pero a través de una extorsión, maldita sea, no podía dejarlo pasar así como así!

Iba a mirar su reloj otra vez cuando unos pasos resonaron en el lugar. Se levantó rápidamente con la varita en alto, mientras la sombra de la persona se iba divisando de a poco. Pudo ver una capa ondeante y una silueta alta bastante familiar. Snape.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Señorita Granger?- preguntó el maestro con el seño algo fruncido.- Aún faltan diez minutos para mi clase.

-Ah, pues… yo…

-Baje su varita, por favor.- Hermione miró su brazo y vio que aún seguía apuntando a su profesor. La bajó al instante, avergonzada.

-Lo siento, profesor…- se disculpó con la mirada gacha.

-No importa, Granger. No se va a quedar aquí hasta que vengan todos, ¿o sí?

-Bueno… no tengo otro sitio a donde ir.

-Entonces pase al aula.- le dijo mientras abría la puerta y le ofrecía pasar primero. Ella pasó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y él cerró la puerta. Silencio…

-¿Vendrá hoy en la noche?- preguntó Snape sin saber cómo abrir una conversación.

-Siempre lo hago, profesor.

-Por el bien del promedio…- dijo algo sombrío.

-Así es, por el bien de promedio. Pero… me entró una duda mientras esperaba allá afuera.

-¿Es algo que yo puedo contestar?

-Sí.

-Dígame entonces.- Snape se recargó sobre un pupitre de allí cerca.

-Usted… la primera noche, la de la extorsión…- el hombre se vio claramente incómodo por cómo se refería a aquel día.-…usted no quería violarme. Usted quería…

-No importa ya. De todas formas, no funcionó.

-Sí, eso nos quedó muy claro a los dos.- él asintió con pesadez y suspiró.

-¿Por qué no hizo nada? Esa pregunta resuena en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Otra alumna me habría mandado a volar con apenas un roce.

Hermione se vio sorprendida por la pregunta que no podía responder. ¿Por qué no había hecho nada?

-Yo… no lo sé. Supongo que estaba muy desesperada por la nota después del castigo…

-O lo deseaba también.- sugirió acercándose a ella y mirándola siempre a los ojos. La joven tragó con fuerza y balbuceó antes de hablar.

-N-no, no, ¿q-qué dice? ¿No vio cuando me fui? ¿No oyó cuando le pedía que parara?

-Yo sólo escuché cómo usted gemía y jadeaba; no parecía querer que me detuviera.

-¡Pues ya ve que sí! ¿Le parece un buen trato intercambiar mi virginidad por una buena nota en Pociones?

-¡No pareció molestarse en pensar si era un buen trato o no, Granger! ¡Usted sólo se dejó hacer!

-¡¿Por qué es así, por qué siempre tiene que ser tan despreciable?!- le gritó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su cara.- ¡¿Por qué tiene que echarme en cara que fui una idiota?! ¡No, suélteme!- exigió cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello. Poco a poco fue calmando su llanto y la sensación que tuvo en el comedor acudió de vuelta a ella.- Suélteme…

-No fue usted la idiota.- susurró, besando ligeramente la castaña cabellera.- No debí hacerle eso. Sin embargo, he de admitir que no me arrepiento.- la joven lo miró con confusión y hasta algo de furia, aún abrazada por su profesor. ¿Qué no se arrepentía? ¡¿Qué quería decir eso?!- Quiero decir que, si no hubiera pasado aquello, no la tendría cada viernes conmigo en la noche.

-¡Sí, el castigo pudo haber sido ese!- le dijo separándose bruscamente de él.- No hubiera sido necesario hacerme pasar por lo que pasé…. Tengo pesadillas con eso, ¿sabe? Todas las noches…- confesó con agobio y nuevas ganas de llorar. Snape alzó su rostro bañado en lágrimas entre sus manos y las limpió suavemente con los pulgares.

-No lo sabía; lo siento. Pero, ¿a usted le parece un castigo pasar conmigo la noche una vez a la semana?- ella no respondió.- Porque jamás la he sentido moverse o estremecerse por una pesadilla.

-Porque… cuando estoy con usted… yo no tengo pesadillas.- concluyó bajando la mirada. Él volvió a acariciar su cabello.

-Qué interesante…

-¿Qué es interesante?- preguntó con curiosidad y volviendo a mirarlo

-Que estando con la persona que intentó profanarla sea el único momento en donde no tenga malos sueños.- la castaña asintió con algo de confusión.- Y sólo por preguntar, ¿cómo son esos sueños?

Hermione dudó un poco de si contarle o no. Cerró los ojos y recordó el que había tenido la noche anterior.

-Son… escenas de ese momento, mezcladas con cosas que no llegaron a suceder.

-¿Qué es que "no llegaron a suceder"?

-Una vez soñé que… que…- vaciló.

-Dígamelo; ¿qué fue?

-¿De verdad se lo tengo que decir?- inquirió con los ojos nuevamente inundados en lágrimas.

-Así sabré qué tan grave es. Pero si no quiere contármelo…

-Soñé que me violaba de verdad.- le soltó de golpe y volviendo a romper en llanto.- Fue horrible… se sintió tan real…- la joven se aferró al pecho de su profesor y lo empapó del salado líquido, haciéndolo temblar. Él sólo pudo abrazarla fuertemente mientras acariciaba una y otra vez su pelo ondulado.

-No, yo nunca le haría eso.- le dijo besando su frente.- Ya pasó, fue sólo un sueño. Tranquila.- Hermione se calmó un poco y sus sollozos se fueron acallando despacio.- Venga, le daré una poción de Sueños.

La castaña se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo y trató de parecer lo más calmada posible para la clase, que empezaría en unos pocos minutos. El hombre buscó en un gran armario donde tenía los ingredientes para las pociones y le dio un pequeño frasco de color magenta.

-Tómeselo. Y si vuelve a tener pesadillas me lo dice, ¿si?- ella asintió y se tomó el contenido del frasco ahí mismo. Era una sensación extraña, como si lo que estuviera pasando por su garganta no fuera líquido, sino… humo.

-Gracias, Señor.- Snape sonrió brevemente e hizo aparecer un vaso de agua. Ella frunció levemente el seño y lo miró inquiridoramente.

-Sé lo que se siente tomar eso. Lo mejor es tomar un poco de agua luego.- la chica apuró el agua del vaso en su garganta reseca; realmente esa poción era muy desagradable. Cuando terminó, miró a su maestro de nuevo.

-¿Y usted por qué tuvo que tomarla?- pero antes de que él pudiera contestar, se oyó desde afuera el barullo de los alumnos ya reunidos.

-Mejor hablamos en la noche. Vaya a sentarse a su mesa.- Hermione obedeció y se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado con Harry y Ron. Cuando se abrió la puerta, el primero en entrar y ver a la joven fue Draco Malfoy.

-Vaya, vaya, Granger, se ve que eres tan come-libros que no aguantas a que empiece la clase. ¡Oh, espera! ¿Qué habrás estado haciendo con Snape hasta entonces?- Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy se echaron a reír junto con el rubio.

-Cállate, Malfoy.

-¡Oh, Potter, qué sorpresa! Oye, ¿por qué no le preguntas a la sangre-sucia qué ha estado haciendo con Snape hasta ahora?

-¿Qué pudo haber estado haciendo Hermione con Snape que tú no hayas hecho con McGonagall, hurón?- saltó Ron con, hay que admitirlo, mucha elocuencia.

-Entren todos, rápido.- dijo Snape. Draco gruñó y les lanzó a Harry y a Ron una mirada asesina antes de entrar al aula con su pandilla. Los chicos sólo se echaron a reír.

-Gracias, chicos.

-De nada, Herm. A ver, déjanos un lugar. – le dijo Ron cuando llegaron a la mesa. El profesor ya estaba al frente de la clase hablando de la poción que realizarían ese día.

-Hoy elaborarán la poción Envejecedora, de la cual los Señores Weasley ya nos dieron una demostración hace dos años.- los Slytherins rieron con sorna del incidente durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.- Ahora aprenderán a hacerla sin tener que robarme de mi almacén. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quién fue el inventor de dicho brebaje?- Hermione levantó la mano como resorte.- Y ahí está la señorita sábelo-todo. Pero veo que nadie más sabe la respuesta, así que ilumínenos, Señorita Granger.

La chica se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-El inventor, o más bien descubridor, de la poción Envejecedora fue Bilius Sunwarmth quien, ingiriendo por accidente una seta Celeris Tempo, descubrió que su sistema envejecía con rapidez y, en el tiempo que le quedaba de vida, elaboró la poción Envejecedora, muriendo antes de que ésta fuera fomentada en el mundo mágico.

-¿Y cómo llegó a ser conocida entonces?

-Su mujer, Amelia Sunwarmth, descubrió la botella y los ingredientes restantes en el laboratorio de su marido, con él tirado en el piso. Con el dinero que consiguió de la poción pagó su funeral.

-Gracias, Señorita Granger. Le daría puntos a Gryffindor…- todos los de la casa del león le miraron expectantes.-… si no fuera porque el Señor Longbottom se quedó dormido. ¡Despiértese, Longbottom!- le gritó dándole un golpe a su mesa, lo que le hizo pegar un brinco y gritar "¡sándwich de comadreja!". Todos los Slytherins se echaron a reír a carcajadas.- Tendrá que aguantarse el hambre hasta que termine la clase. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-¡Oiga! ¿Y todo lo que dije?- le increpó Hermione.

-Ah, cierto. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.- todos los Gryffindors se pusieron a salar y a gritar de alegría por el extraño suceso.- ¡¿Pero qué es todo este descontrol?! ¡Veinte puntos menos, y siéntense!- todo el mundo se quedó callado y de muy mal humor por el resto de la clase, mientras las serpientes se burlaban de los leones. Pero Hermione no estaba para prestarles atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada en admirar los gestos de severo profesor mientras corregía trabajos como para escuchar las estúpidas burlas de los de la otra casa.

De repente, el hombre levantó la vista y la miró; ella sintió a su corazón saltar e inconscientemente se acomodó el pelo. ¿Pero qué hacía? ¡A ella no le importaba que la viera linda! Pero no podía evitar querer sonreírle como una tonta cuando la miraba. Suerte que podía contenerse.

Frunció el seño; ¿qué pasaba? ¿Acaso no le gustaba que quisiera verse bonita para él? ¡¿"Verse bonita PARA ÉL", qué estaba pensando?! Sintió un olor extraño llegar a su nariz. Olía a…

-¡Ustedes tres, salgan de ahí!- gritó el hombre de negro levantándose de su escritorio.

Olía a una poción mal hecha.

Hermione miró su poción, que debería ser azul, de un color gris mezclado con verde y un aspecto bastante repulsivo. Y no sólo eso: el caldero temblaba y echaba un espeso humo grisáceo a más no poder. Sintió a Harry y a Ron pasar detrás de la chica mientras ella se había quedado pasmada pensando qué pudo haber hecho mal. No se movía.

-¡Granger, muévase! ¡Ese caldero va a explotar!- le gritó Snape. Ni se inmutó. Cuando el contenido se descontroló y tembló, sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo y cómo su profesor la abrazaba contra sí, cubriéndola con su larga capa.

"¡BOOM!" se escuchó. El caldero había explotado. Tendría una mala nota pero… ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de cómo y con quién se encontraba. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de negros y profundos ojos. Se sentía acogida en los brazos de aquel hombre; no podía explicar cómo, pero era un sentir especial. Él quitó la capa y dejó que ella viera el desastre que había provocado: el caldero peltre estaba totalmente destrozado; había restos de la preparación en paredes, piso, otras mesas, y un humo negro se extendía por encima de lo que quedaba de los elementos de trabajo. La chica se mordió el labio, apenada. Snape sacó la varita y, con un simple pase, todo estuvo arreglado.

-No es que tuviera muchas expectativas sobre usted, Señorita Granger, pero esto no me lo esperaba.- le dijo fríamente.- Y no pretendo tenerla junto a mí todo el día, así que hágame un favor y sepárese.- Hermione se apartó de él como si quemara, totalmente sonrojada. Sonó el timbre.- Muy bien, todos dejen sus muestras en mi escritorio y váyanse. Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor por el incidente de la poción.

* * *

-¿Por qué Snape no te puso ningún castigo? Si yo hiciera eso, me mandaría a limpiar los baños con la lengua.- protestaba Ron mientras él, Harry y Hermione caminaban por los terrenos.

-Quizá porque sabe que comes de todo, Ron.- rió el moreno de ojos verdes.

-Tampoco exageremos, Harry. El hecho es que el murciélago no le dijo nada a Hermione porque hizo reventar su caldero, y eso es algo que pasa cada muerte de Obispo. ¡Ni siquiera eso! Cada muerte de Nicholas Flamel.

-Primero:- empezó la castaña.- ya te dije que no le dijeras "murciélago" al Profesor Snape. Segundo: si no me dijo nada, fue porque quizá tengo mejor promedio que el tuyo; y tercero: ¡¡ya deja de aprovecharte de que este año murió Flamel, Ron!!

-Por lo que sea que haya sido, sigue siendo raro….- dijo Harry.- Él te salvó de ese accidente y, por lo que sé, eso implica una deuda mágica.

"_Una deuda mágica"_ repitió mentalmente Hermione. Eso significaba que le debía algo; pero no un algo cualquiera, sino que tenía que salvarlo ella también de algún peligro. Seguramente él también era consciente de ello.

-Ya falta poco para la cena; ¿entramos al castillo?

-Ron, falta media hora para la cena. ¿No puedes aguantar un rato para comer?- le espetó la castaña al pelirrojo.

-¡Pero tengo hambre!

-¡Tú siempre tienes hambre!- le dijeron Harry y Hermione a Ron, para luego echarse a reír los tres.

_________________________________________________________________

-Ahh… ahh…- gemía Hermione repetidamente en medio de su sueño.

_Sentados y abrazados en una gran cama de doseles, la mano grande de un hombre se perdía en sus rizados cabellos mientras otra, traviesa, exploraba y jugaba entre sus piernas._

_-¿Te gusta, Hermione…?- le preguntó al oído una voz suave y sedosa._

_-S-sí…_

_-¿Cuánto?_

_-Mucho…- le respondió ella con una breve sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos cerrados. El misterioso hombre besó su mejilla e intensificó su juego. Hermione se arqueó y jadeó con fuerza.- Necesito verte…_

_-No puedes._

_-Por favor…- le suplicó; no hubo respuesta. Giró su rostro y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad. La chica pudo sentir cómo se estremecía y aspiraba con fuerza.-… déjame verte._

_-Te dije que no._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Hermione sintió que la mano en su cabello bajaba por su espalda, acariciaba su costado y estimulaba lentamente su pezón ya erecto. Él besó su cuello._

_-Se perdería el misterio._

_-Pero…_

_-Shh… calla…_

_La castaña pudo sentir, aún con los ojos cerrados, cómo los finos labios iban besando su cara desde la oreja hasta llegar a su boca, donde la besó con delicadeza y amor. Quiso acercarlo más a ella para profundizar el oscuro contacto, pero no aguantó la curiosidad de tener ahí ante ella y se separó de él. Quiso, de verdad que quiso abrir los ojos, pero tenía algo sobre ellos que no la dejaba ver. Era una venda de seda. Bufó frustrada y lo escuchó reír._

_-No te rías.- le dijo mientras trataba de quitarse la tela de los ojos. El amante secreto le tomó las manos y se las besó con cariño, colocándolas en sus hombros para que lo abrazase. La acercó hacia sí y la volvió a besar suavemente._

_-La curiosidad mató a la gatita, pequeña._

_-Pero quiero saber…- le rezongó._

_-¿No puedes sentir en vez de ver? ¿No puedes dejarte llevar?- ella se quedó callada.- Déjame mostrarte todo lo que los ojos no te dejan ver…_

_Dicho esto, se puso a besar sus labios, bajando por el cuello y saboreando, luego, los pechos de la joven. La fue recostando en el colchón poco a poco, mientras seguía besándola y robándole suspiros de placer. Fue quitándole despacio su última prenda interior y acarició su centro con suavidad. Hermione tembló y gimió ante el roce. El hombre se colocó arriba suyo y le acarició el cabello para calmarla de su visible nerviosismo._

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien.- le susurró la voz mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos. No quiso abrirlos. Sólo quería dejarse ir, confiar…_

_Lo sintió entrar con mucha delicadeza en ella y no pudo resistir mirarlo; quiso compartir con él aquel instante mágico, y lo único que vio fueron dos ojos oscuros como la noche, enmarcados por el pelo negro azabache y la piel cetrina._

_-Profesor…_

Hermione despertó de súbito de su placentero sueño; ¡vaya si esa poción surtía efecto! Claro, la poción de Sueños tomaba las pesadillas y las convertía en sueños gratos. Su inventor fue un verdadero genio.

La castaña miró a su acompañante y vio que se removía desesperado, sudando y balbuceando cosas inentendibles. Parecía tener una pesadilla.

_-No puedo, mi Señor, no puedo…_

_-¿No puedes?- él negó con la cabeza. Los ojos rojos chispearon de furia.- ¡¿NO PUEDES?! ¡¡CRUCIO!!- el hombre se retorció en el suelo de piedra, siendo invadido por el intenso dolor de la maldición. Sentía su cabeza a punto de partirse; los pulmones estaban cerrados al aire y su garganta desgarrada por gritos espantosos de dolor. Todo cesó en segundos que le habían parecido una eternidad. Abrió despacio los ojos y vio a la joven atada, la cual le sonreía con agradecimiento; sus intensos ojos azules centellando por las lágrimas.- ¡¡SI NO MUERE ELLA MORIRÁS TÚ, MALDITO TRAIDOR!!- dirigió su varita de hueso a su rostro, que se contorsionó en una mueca de pánico.- ¡AVADA KE…!_

-¿Profesor? Profesor Snape, despierte, yo estoy aquí.- lo tranquilizaba Hermione mientras le quitaba los mechones de cabello pegados al rostro por el sudor.

_Una luz blanca iluminó el lugar, encandilando al Señor Oscuro y llenando la habitación de aquella luz pura. De entre toda esa luminosidad, surgió un ángel que hizo desaparecer todo alrededor, dejándolo solo a él con la bella mujer alada._

_-¿Profesor? Profesor Snape, despierte, yo estoy aquí.- le decía la angelada mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos. Se sentía seguro.- Despierte…_

Así lo hizo. Y cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los dos orbes melados que le quitaban el sueño el resto de las noches. Se le quedó mirando como si estuviera hipnotizado, fascinado con la belleza de aquellos irises. La chica sonrió levemente.

-Creo que ya sé para qué usa usted la poción de Sueños.- le dijo riendo.- ¿Con qué soñaba?

-No se lo puedo decir.- le dijo tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la suya.- Lo único que le diré, es que su deuda ya está saldada.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Dios, mi disculpas les pido por haber tardado TANTO tiempo (un mes y dos días), pero es que estuve muy ajetreada con lo último de colegio y el hecho de que me voy a Brasil de vacaciones. Sí, señoras y señores, el diez de diciembre me voy a Brasil y no van a saber nada de mí por diez días. Y con lo del colegio...**

**¡¡OIGANME TODOS: ESTOY ENTRE LOS ÚNICOS TRES ALUMNOS DEL CURSO QUE NO SE LLEVARON NINGUNA MATERIA!!**

**Ejem, nada importante, jeje. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias a todos los que me hayan dejado review :) Aquí contest todos los reviews anónimos:**

**Mensaje especial para DarkReginaB19: Aguantá un poco que ya tengo planeadas las vacaciones de Navidad ;) Gracias por tu sugerencia y tu comentario; me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic.**

**Mensaje especial para belitsnape: ¡Y cómo no me ibas a andar de musa si esa ida del mal sueño era imperdible, mujer! Te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado en el capítulo 4 y lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.**

**Mensaje especial para Lady Grayson: Hola, Lady!! Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado el capi anterior; espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado. ¿En serio te hice acordar a vos? Y claro, ¡qué pregunta! Con las reacciones de Sev en tu fic, es difícil que hayas adivinado el comportamiento de una persona violada :B Perdón, pero a esta hora de la noche el ingenio se me va de joda XD Muchos besos!!**

**Che, esto de responder comentarios está bueno, debería hacerlo más seguido.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!**

**Besos, cuídense!!**

**Balck Angel**


	7. Cuarta noche: tocar

_-Profesor…_

Ese sueño le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser, soñar con su profesor? Y no con cualquier profesor ni de cualquier forma; había soñado con Snape y de una forma erótica. Pero eso ya no era un sueño, pensaba, no había soñado, tenía que ser una pesadilla; había… "pesadillado"

¿Esa palabra existía? Genial, ya estaba inventando palabras.

Ese tipo la hacía perder el sentido común.

_¡Maldita sea, Profesor Snape!_ Pensaba Hermione, demasiado educada como para llamar a su docente sólo por su apellido o por alguno de los apodos que sus amigos le ponían.

Pero… ¿por qué le hacía perder el sentido y que el mundo se le diera vuelta? Hacía unas semanas atrás le daba asco que la rozara siquiera y ahora… ahora no sabía cómo interpretar unas urgentes ganas de que los viernes llegaran. No sabía cómo interpretar el escalofrío que la invadía de pies a cabeza cuando la miraba con algo más que odio en su oscuro mirar. ¡No sabía cómo interpretar el hecho de que ahora tuviera unas condenadas ganas de dibujar corazones por todos los pergaminos! ¿Qué le pasaba a la fría y sensata Hermione Granger?

-Te estás enamorando.- sentenció Ginny, obviamente sin decirle de qué persona se trataba.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste.- _Es absurdo…_ pensó Hermione. Ya estaba enamorada de Ron; no podía estar enamorada de dos hombres a la vez y menos sabiendo de quién estaba hablando.- Por todo lo que me dices, estás enamorada.

-Pero… pero…

-¿Sigues mirando a Snape?- preguntó sin más la pelirroja. Cuando se hablaba de amor, era increíble lo seria que se ponía.

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!

-Eso me dice que sí, así que no fue muy útil tu truco de no decirme nada.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amiga?- Ginny rió.

-¡Te enamoraste de Snape!

-¡Shh, no lo grites! Estamos en la biblioteca y está lleno.- advirtió la castaña mirando si nadie había escuchado nada.

-O.K., no lo grito; ¿pero tengo razón?- masculló acercándose a su amiga en secreto. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Es todo tan confuso…- se lamentó bajando la cabeza. Odiaba estar así; ya mucho le había costado admitir que se había fijado en Ronald como para que venga ahora su profesor a robarle el corazón de vuelta. Parecía un partido de fútbol, los dos pasándose su amor como si fuese una pelota.

-¿Confuso? ¡Me haría un _Avada Kedavra _a mí misma si fuera tú!- _Al diablo seriedad._

-Gracias, Gin, me ayudas mucho.- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Oh, vamos, sólo era un chiste. Oye,- empezó, haciendo que la chica en frente suyo levantara vagamente la vista.- te lo digo, y aquí entre nos, entre mi hermano y el profesor… no me temblaría el pulso en elegir a Snape.

-Y eso es porque nunca irías a elegir a tu hermano como pareja.- atacó, molesta.

-Dije "si fuera tú".

-Ya me estoy hartando de hablar de esto.- terminó Hermione tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la biblioteca. Ginny la vio salir y negó con la cabeza, continuando así con su tarea de Adivinación. No se dio cuenta cuando una chica rubia de trenzas salió desde atrás de las estanterías, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un jugoso chisme para sus amigas.

* * *

-No puede ser cierto, ¡no puede ser cierto!- decía Parvati Patil conmocionada en el cuarto de las chicas.

-Te digo que sí lo es, yo misma lo escuché en la biblioteca.- aseguró Lavander.

-Esto es grande, muy grande… mírala a Hermione enamorada de Snape; ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

-No lo sé, pero ahora lo van a decir todos.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa. Su amiga sonrió de la misma manera.

* * *

La castaña Gryffindor se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts corrigiendo los pergaminos de Pociones de sus dos amigos, los cuales estaban llenos de errores garrafales. Negaba con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente cada tanto cuando encontraba cosas de esas. Era impresionante la cantidad de equivocaciones que dos chicos de diecisiete años podían cometer en sólo un metro de pergamino.

-¿Qué haces, sangre-sucia? ¿Estudiando para impresionar a Snape?- preguntó Draco con superioridad. Detrás de él estaban sus matones, Crabbe y Goyle, y Pansy riéndose por lo bajo mientras se abrazaba a su novio. Hermione le miró confusa.

-¿Disculpa?

-No te hagas la tonta, aunque ya lo seas. Todo el mundo sabe que estás tratando de liarte con él.- la chica abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste semejante cosa, Malfoy?!- gritó encolerizada y tirando todo al suelo. El rubio sonrió con sorna y desprecio.

-Todos en el colegio lo saben, sangre-sucia. Deberías tener más cuidado de a quién le cuentas tus cosas.- los cuatro Slytherins se echaron a reír mientras Hermione salía corriendo al castillo, despreocupada de recoger sus pertenencias antes. Estaba demasiado furiosa como para percatarse de ello.

Pudo divisar a Ginny en uno de los pasillos hablando con Luna y se la llevó bruscamente de brazo a un lugar apartado. ¡Por Dios, estaba tan consternada…!

-¡Oye qué…!

-¡Creí que podía confiar en ti, Ginny!- le dijo contra la pared, dejando escapar una lágrima para demostrar su decepción.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- preguntó confundida. ¿Qué rayos…?

-Todo el colegio sabe que estoy… ¡No, no que estoy…!

-¿Qué no estás qué?

-Enamorada… de Snape. Hace un momento Malfoy fue a decírmelo a los terrenos mientras veía los trabajos de los chicos y… ¡tú lo divulgaste!

-No digas tonterías, yo jamás haría eso.- se defendió la pelirroja indignada.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces quién?

-Bueno… no lo sé, pero…- en ese momento, escuchó a Lavander Brown intercambiando risitas con Parvati mientras le susurraba cosas y la otra reía sin parar. Conocía esa risa… no era inocente, sino el goce de haber humillado a alguien.- Lavander.

-¿Qué?- Hermione se giró a mirar con mala cara a la rubia y ésta palideció al verla. No necesitaba más pruebas. Se giró abatida a ver a su amiga y la abrazó repentinamente, a lo que la otra parpadeó sorprendida.- Oh, Ginny, perdóname; no sabía que… ¿pero cómo lo hizo?

-No lo sé… ¡déjame respirar…!

-Ah, lo siento.- dijo soltándola. Ginny tomó aire exageradamente.- ¿Y bueno?

-Quizá estaba detrás de los libreros mientras tú y yo hablábamos y escuchó todo. Esa chica es un peligro cuando de secretos se trata.

-Oh, Gin, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Mejor dicho, qué van a hacer.

-¿Ah?

-Mira quién viene ahí.- dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos apuntando a cierto profesor de Pociones que se dirigía a las dos molestas chicas.

Por primera vez ante su presencia, Hermione sonrió.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso que sus risas se escuchan hasta en las mazmorras?- susurró el hombre tan suavemente al oído de Parvati que le dio escalofríos. La joven se volteó para encontrarse con los ojos negros de su profesor y dar un respingo de sorpresa.

-¡Ah, Señor!- dijo Lavander realmente asombrada.

-¿Y bien?- las dos se miraron con complicidad y se mordieron el labio.

-La verdad, no creo que quiera saberlo, profesor.- saltó Parvati con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Snape levantó una ceja con impaciencia; cómo le molestaba cuando sus alumnos se ponían en estúpidos.

-Entonces ustedes tampoco querrán saber a qué casa le quitaré puntos si no me dicen lo que ocultan.- las dos chicas se volvieron a mirar pero no hubo ninguna sonrisa, sino que bajaron la vista con algo parecido a la vergüenza. La joven de trenzas fue la primera en hablar.

-Bueno, es que… nos hemos enterando de que Hermione…- soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué la Señorita Granger… qué?- ya estaba empezando a perder lo que le quedaba de paciencia.- Más les conviene hablar, señoritas.

-Bien. Nos enteramos…- terminó diciendo Parvati-… de que Hermione… está enamorada de usted.- concluyó sonrojada la chica de origen indio. Snape se quedó estático; sería posible… no, no podía ser. Eran sólo estupideces de esas dos.

-¿Pero qué idiotez es esa, señoritas?- les dijo enojado.- ¿A quién más le han dicho esto?

-Pues…- ambas empezaron a contar a todas las personas, pero se perdieron en las cincuenta.- A más o menos… cincuenta personas, Señor Snape.

-¿Cada una le ha hablado a cincuenta personas?- realmente estaba sorprendido de que no se les entumeciera la lengua.

-No, claro que no, entre las dos.

-Entonces les restaré dos puntos por persona.

-Pero esos son…

-¡¡CIEN PUNTOS!!- gritó Patil encolerizada.

-La felicito, Señorita Patil, no tenía idea de que aún le quedaran neuronas como para hacer un cuenta matemática.

-¡Pero no puede hacer eso!

-Ya lo hice. A ver si ahora aprenden a no meterse en la intimidad de otra persona.- el profesor de Pociones estaba a punto de irse cuando Brown habló.

-De todos modos los otros chicos de la escuela ya lo saben.- se burló insensatamente Lavander. Snape se giró y se acercó tanto como para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

-Mejor cállese, estúpida descarada, antes de que le quite cien puntos por cada persona que sepa ese rumor…- a la Gryffindor se le fue toda la valentía después de eso. Satisfecho, Snape se giró para seguir con su camino, no sin antes sonreírle imperceptiblemente a Hermione que le miraba estupefacta.

-¡Hermione, ya tienes que ir a Transformaciones!- le gritó Ginny para sacarla de su trance. Era verdad, en cinco minutos comenzaba la clase y estaba lejísimos del aula.

-¡Ah, es cierto! Adiós, Gin, nos vemos luego.- dijo apresuradamente mientras salía corriendo. Pero se detuvo de golpe en medio del corredor cuando recordó sus cosas en los terrenos.- Oh, maldición.- y se echó a correr hacia afuera.

* * *

-Estás loco, Albus.- protestó Severus ante la propuesta de Dumbledore.

-Para ti siempre lo estoy.

-¡Pero yo no puedo reemplazar a Minerva, es una locura!

-Eres el único con tanto conocimiento como ella, Severus. Anda, está muy enferma y no podrá dar clases por hoy.

La profesora McGonagall se había resfriado y estaba en cama con una fiebre muy alta. Alguien tendría que reemplazarla, pero los otros profesores no tenían ni idea de cómo dar una clase de Transformaciones y el único con esa capacidad era Snape. Lástima que se negara.

-Las indicaciones para a clase de hoy están en su despacho, no te será difícil.

-Pero también tengo que dar Pociones.

-No es a la misma hora.

-Pero…

-No tienes excusas y lo sabes. Vamos, Severus, es sólo por hoy.- el oscuro maestro bufó fastidiado y miró de mala gana al director.

-¿Dónde dijiste que Minerva había dejado las indicaciones?

Albus sonrió complacido.

* * *

-Harry… Ron…- dijo Hermione jadeante; había tenido que irse muy lejos para encontrar su bolso, el cual Malfoy había escondido entre los arbustos. _Maldición, ya estoy llegando tarde_, se reprendía, pero se sorprendió al ver a todos los alumnos de de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin en la puerta, todos cuchicheando qué estaría pasando.- ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

-No lo sé, McGonagall no ha llegado.- contestó Harry bastante extrañado.

-Con un poco de suerte perderemos la clase.- saltó Ron.

-Nada de eso, Señor Weasley.- todos los allí presentes de voltearon para ver venir a su profesor de Pociones con paso decidido y su clásica capa ondeando.- La profesora se encuentra indispuesta y estaré a cargo. Entren, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Todos los alumnos entraron apurados y se sentaron inmediatamente. Hermione se quedó al final, donde Snape aún no ingresaba.

-Disculpe, Señor.- lo llamó ella. El hombre se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta y la miró.- ¿Qué le pasó a la profesora McGonagall?

Él veía que se había puesto nerviosa. Le hubiera encantado que fuera por su presencia y no por el estado de la maestra.

Lo que no sabía era que así era.

-Ella está algo enferma y no podrá asistir por hoy. Ahora entre, Señorita Granger.- Hermione entró y él detrás de ella. La chica se sentó al lado de Harry como siempre y el mayor se puso al frente del escritorio. Nunca había pensado estar allí.

-Hoy les enseñaré como manipular el vidrio y los metales. Como podrán ver, tienen en frente una esfera de hierro y otra de vidrio.- todos los chicos miraron y analizaron las dos bolas. Las tocaron, las observaron y las tomaron entre sus manos; todas eran muy pesadas.- La técnica para transformar estas esferas en esculturas, que es lo que harán, requiere concentración y tiempo, no es nada fácil. Sin embargo, si tienen la imagen clara y pronuncian bien el hechizo, lograrán una figura de la que podrán estar orgullosos, pero hasta que pase eso tendrán que dedicarle mucho tiempo a la práctica. Dedicaremos las dos horas de la clase a que intenten hacer algo decente para empezar; imaginen una imagen, ténganla bien clara en la mente, y empiecen con la esfera de hierro pronunciando "_Formavi Ferrum".- _una chica rubia de Slytherin levantó la mano en ese momento.- ¿Sí?

-¿Nos podría dar una demostración?- indiferente, Snape dirigió su varita a una esfera de hierro más grande a su lado.

-_Formavi Ferrum_.- dijo, y al instante el metal se modeló a sí mismo para formar a una bella joven desnuda de espalda y cubriéndose con una larga sábana. Tenía el pelo recogido dejando su nuca expuesta y, cuando su creador la dio vuelta, ésta tenía el rostro cubierto con una máscara. Todos los alumnos hicieron un sonido de admiración ante la efigie de la belleza que el profesor había hecho.- ¿Se van a quedar todos viendo como estúpidos? ¡Pónganse a trabajar!

Al cabo de un rato, estaban todos luchando contra las bolas delante de ellos. Ni Gryffindors ni Slytherins habían logrado más que masas informes y, los pocos que habían hecho algo, dejaban mucho que desear. Hasta a Hermione le costaba. Justo pasaba Snape por al lado, pero ella ni se había dado cuenta, estaba muy concentrada en gruñir frustrada.

-Concéntrese, Señorita Granger. Así no conseguirá nada.- le susurró una voz sedosa al oído, haciéndola estremecer.

-Pero no se me ocurre nada, es tan frustrante…- confesó con la cara entre las manos y con la varita en una de ellas.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil.- la consoló él.- Seguramente con todo lo que lee habrá leído poesía, ¿no es así?

-Algo.

-Pues eso sirve mucho. Mire esto.- tomó la mano con la que sostenía su varita y la hizo tocar levemente el hierro, el cual cedió a su toque y empezó a seguir a la varita a donde ésta fuera; ya fuera arriba, abajo, aplastándola, a donde fuera.- Piense ahora en una imagen.- demasiado concentrada en disfrutar el contacto con su profesor, a Hermione sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Ya está.

-¿Listo, ya la tiene?- el hombre seguía moviendo el metal como si fuese mercurio. Sus manos seguían tomadas.

-Sí.

-Bien.- aún controlando los movimientos de la castaña, hizo un tirabuzón ascendente que pareció cortar el hilo que hacía al material seguir a la varita. Dócil, el hierro cayó lentamente, formando despacio la escultura de dos manos, de un hombre y una mujer, entrelazadas con amor.- Es bellísima…- dijo el profesor, admirado, haciendo sonreír a su alumna.

-Gracias, profesor.- desde otra mesa, Lavander y Parvati miraban el hecho pensando que sus rumores ya no eran sólo rumores. Snape se fue a ver los otros trabajos.

-¿A eso le llama cubismo, Finnegan?- se escuchó al fondo seguido de un montón de risas, pero Hermione no le prestó atención; ella seguía mirando la figura delante suya, acariciándola con cariño y algo parecido al anhelo.

-Mira, Herm, ¿te gusta?- preguntó Harry sin prestar atención a todo lo que había pasado a su lado. La castaña salió de su ensimismamiento para mirar algo parecido a un perro saltando desde una roca que había logrado hacer el moreno. No estaba nada mal, parecía muy real, y el efecto de suspensión en el aire le daba a la estatuilla la impresión de que en realidad estaba saltando.

-¡Está genial, Harry! ¿Es un lobo?

-Claro que no, es un zorro.- saltó Ron asomándose entre los dos.

-Es un perro.- aclaró el chico bastante molesto. ¿Qué no estaba claro?- Se me ocurrió pensando en Sirius. ¿Y tú qué hiciste, Ron?

El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco y dejó que sus amigos vieran su trabajo. Os dos se voltearon y vieron una réplica de Molly Weasley muy enojada y con los brazos en jarra. Los otros dos se echaron a reír.

-¡No se rían! El murciélago me puso un Aceptable por lo real que se ve.

-Y ahora le pondré un Trol por la forma en que me llamó, Weasley.- bramó el docente mientras se ponía al rente nuevamente. Al varón de pelo rojo se le pusieron a tono las orejas de la furia.- Tendrán que trabajar mucho en este campo, puesto que estará en el examen práctico de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Ahora bien, he decidido dejar el vidrio para el final porque se trabaja de una manera distinta y mucho más complicada que con el hierro al ser tan delicado. Lo que tienen que hacer es tomar la esfera ente sus manos y tocarla con la punta de la varita. ¿Qué hacen que no me están siguiendo?

Las dos casas dieron un respingo y tomaron las esferas junto con sus varitas.

-Mantengan la varita unos segundos y pronuncien el hechizo _Formavi Vitrum._ Ahoralevántenla.- todos hicieron lo mismo y casi se les caen las bolas de vidrio cuando vieron que la cristalina materia los seguía. Todos menos Hermione, que había visto ya esta técnica.- No se alteren, es lo que hace el hechizo. Ahora, pueden ver que el vidrio de estira y los obedece, ¿verdad? Entonces pónganlo en la mesa y estírenlo a lo largo. Deben alejar un poco más la vara para que el contacto se rompa y éste quede sólido sobre la madera. Háganlo, o la esfera se les quedará obedeciendo como le pasa al Señor Longbottom.

-¡Pero la estoy alejando, no sé qué pasa con el…!- pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando, en un movimiento brusco, tiró el vidrio al suelo y detrás de su banco, solidificándose y rompiéndose sin remedio. Snape rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Repare eso, Longbottom, y sigamos con la clase. Como les decía, con el vidrio estirado en la mesa, denle un toque al medio exacto y piensen en una imagen como con el metal. Piénsenla, concéntrense, y eleven la varita. Verán que lo que piensen se irá formando solo.

A los jóvenes les costó mucho tratar el vidrio, ya que éste se desmoronaba como si fuese agua en un charco.

La castaña era mucho más diestra con aquella técnica, por lo que logró transformar el vidrio en una preciosa figura muy pronto. Logró hacer una rosa totalmente abierta rodeada por una tira de tela muy fina que parecía flotar a unos pocos centímetros de la flor sin llegar a tocarla. En los pétalos hasta habían pequeñas gotas de rocío y unas espinas minúsculas salían del tallo. Estaba muy satisfecha con lo que había hecho; si sólo la profesora McGonagall estuviera allí…

-¡Ésta es una verdadera escultura!- se escuchó en todo el aula cuando Snape levantó una gran cobra real hecha por Draco Malfoy, quien sonreía socarronamente.- ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin por su gran trabajo, Señor Malfoy!

-Por favor, eso es ridículo comparado con lo que hizo Hermione.- susurró Ron desde atrás, admirado por lo que su mejor amiga había hecho. La chica se sonrojó por el cumplido, pero extrañamente no le provocó más que cuando el profesor la ayudó con el hierro.

-Gracias, Ron, pero dudo que nos vaya a dar puntos por esto.- dijo señalando la rosa.- Pero sería un lindo regalo de Navidad para mamá. Ella colecciona estas cosas.

-Si me fueras a regalar algo como eso, yo también me pondría a coleccionarlas.- rió Harry a su lado.

-Si quieres te regalo la mía, no nos pondrán nota por ella.

-¡Oh, Ron, es hermoso!- chilló fascinada cuando vio un majestuoso caballo de vidrio que alzaba sus patas y movía su crin a un viento imaginario.- ¿En serio me la regalas?

-Claro, consérvala, yo no la quiero.

-Gracias.- musitó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Cinco puntos menos, Gryffindor, el aula no es lugar para sentimentalismos.- escupió el hombre de negro con marcado desdén. Desdén que en realidad era dolor; ¿cómo era que un estúpido como Weasley pudiera tener los besos de Granger y él, que dormía con ella todas las semanas, no pudiera recibir siquiera un roce?

Un roce…

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en todo el tiempo en el que se habían encontrado, ella solamente le había dado permiso para tocarle en situaciones forzadas y necesarias. Jamás una caricia…

Sonó la campana y todos los alumnos se llevaron sus esculturas en mano, sin saber cómo hacer para tenerlas el resto de las clases. La vio salir a ella a lo último y dedicarle una de sus tímidas sonrisitas, casi invisibles.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado y él hubo quedado solo, miró su propia obra en hierro y, con la varita, hizo que retirara la mano con la que sostenía su máscara, dejando a la vista el rostro de su amada leona.

* * *

-Buenas tardes, profesor.

-Buenas tardes, Brew.- saludó el hombre sin siquiera mirar a la joven de ojos verdes entrar. Estaba muy ocupado cortando distraídamente el tallo de una magnolia.

-Profesor, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó la chica antes de sacar de su bolso su daga y algunos frascos con los ingredientes.

-No sé por qué lo dice.

-Ah, es sólo un comentario al aire. No sé si sea porque no me miró cuando llegaba, porque arrastra las palabras o porque, en lugar de cortar el tallo, está cortando LA FLOR de la magnolia.- Snape se fijó y vio que, efectivamente, estaba cortando pétalos en vez de tallo. Bufó molesto y tiró los restos a la basura.- ¿Qué le pasa?

-No me pasa nada, Brew; ¿qué iba a pasar?- gruñó mientras buscaba una nueva flor en su armario.- Diablos, se acabó la magnolia.

-Aquí tiene…- le ofreció ella tendiéndole una nueva flor. Cuando Snape la iba a tomar, la joven la hizo a un lado.-… si me dice qué le sucede.

En un movimiento hábil y brusco, el mayor pudo robarle a Aiden la magnolia de su mano, sonriéndole con superioridad.

-No sé por qué tendría que importarle.- dijo mientras empezaba a cortar el tallo.

-¡Entonces sí le pasa algo!

-Claro que no. Sólo digo que no sé por qué le interesa tanto que así sea.

-Porque hoy se corrió el rumor de que Hermione estaba enamorada de usted y quería ver qué hacía con eso.- contestó pícaramente.

-¿Y qué tendría que hacer yo? Eso no me incumbe.

-Ah, dale, ¡no me va a decir que no le gusta!

-¡Es usted muy insolente, Señorita Brew! ¿Cómo se le ocurre…?- le soltó escandalizado por el comentario; o tenía mucha imaginación o esa chica sabía más de lo que debía.

-Soy argentina, ¿qué esperaba?

-Eso no la justifica en nada.

-Por supuesto que sí me justifica; así somos.

-En ese caso le pediré al director que cambie mi ayudante por una inglesa.

-No va a encontrar a alguien como yo.

-No, jamás a un ego como el suyo.

-Me refiero a que no va a encontrar a alguien que le aguante su secreto.- afirmó con malicia.

-¿Qué secreto?- preguntó temeroso.- No sé de qué me habla…

-Oh, yo creo que sí, Señor.- susurró mientras se iba acercando a él.- Podrá engañar al mundo entero pero no a mí. Porque yo… sé… que… usted…- decía a cada paso, acorralándolo.-… tiene algo… con… Hermione.

-Está usted loca, Brew, el vapor de las pociones ya le está afectando.- sentenció apartándola de sí; pero ella seguía empeñada en hacerle ver que era cierto, que ella sabía.

-Sí, profesor, estoy loca. Estoy tan loca que lo estoy poniendo nervioso con mis locuras, ¿no es así?

-Sí, eso es lo que son: locuras, sólo locuras suyas.

-Pero si mis locuras no son verdad, ¿por qué se pone así? Quien no debe no teme, profesor.

-¡Yo no debo nada!

-Entonces no tema. No _me_ tema…

-Yo no le temo; usted está diciendo estupideces, Brew, escucha lo que quiere escuchar, ¡no entiende nada!- gritó antes de salir dando un portazo. La castaña se quedó mirando la puerta y ladeó la cabeza, dejando su cabello caer sobre su cara. Aquel gesto le daba un aire de demencia, hasta que al fin sonrió enderezándose. No era una sonrisa normal, demasiado siniestra como para una chica de diecisiete años.

-Créame profesor… yo lo entiendo todo.

* * *

Al fin era viernes por la noche. No sabía por qué, pero lo ansiaba últimamente. Ansiaba poder estar con él y charlar de sólo Dios sabe qué, pero charlar al fin. Sentía que compartían opiniones, se sentía _igual._

El incidente del rumor aún no había pasado y todos la molestaban con eso. Era tan fastidioso… para colmo, si lo negaba, todos pensarían que en realidad era cierto y, si lo afirmaba aunque no fuese verdad, el chisme crecería más si cabía. Estaba acorralada.

Hundió la cara entre sus manos con angustia bajo la atenta mirada de Snape a su lado.

-No sé qué voy a hacer…- dijo angustiosamente.- Es cada vez mayor y humillante.

-¿Es verdad?- tenía que saberlo, _necesitaba_ saberlo. Ese rumor o verdad podía significar mucho para él.

Hermione lo miró sin saber qué decir. ¡Demonios! Si no la acorralaba el resto del colegio la acorralaba él. Si decía que sí, le daría ilusiones y no quería herir a su profesor; y si decía que no, lo lastimaría de todas formas. _¡Maldita sea!_

-Bueno… yo… eeh…- balbuceaba. A su lado, Snape sólo sonrió.

-Sólo dímelo; no pasará nada.- Hermione dudó un poco de la respuesta que iba a darle. No estaba segura realmente de lo que sentía y decirle sí o no sería peligroso. ¿Qué hacer?

-Yo… no lo sé, es… emh…- entre no tenía palabras y el otro al lado que la miraba divertido, no encontró más salida que refugiarse en el libro que había traído.- Voy a leer un poco, quizá me despeje.

Tomó de la mesa de luz un libro de tapa dura verde con los bordes de las páginas dorados y le quitó el señalador, leyendo desde donde se había quedado anteriormente. El hombre miró el libro con curiosidad ya que no era muy grande y tampoco tenía muchas páginas. Parecía nuevo, pero no pudo seguir analizándolo ya que Hermione había dejado escapar una pequeña lágrima de su ojo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado. La castaña se limpió rápidamente.

-Esto es muy triste…- murmuró tratando de no volver a llorar.

-¿Qué lees?

-"Pasos en la arena". Es un libro que me regalaron para mi cumpleaños hace mucho. No lo había podido leer antes con lo ocupada que estaba.

-¿Y de qué se trata que es tan triste?

-Se trata de… ¡auch!- se quejó cuando se hizo un corte con el borde de la hoja.- Maldito borde dorado.- maldijo. Le ardía.

-A ver, déjame ver…

-¡No!- gritó ella apartando la mano que él había tomado suavemente. Snape la miró con fastidio mientras ella se llevaba el dedo a la boca.

-Me gustaría saber por qué no dejas ya ese miedo estúpido de pueda llegar a hacerle algo.

-No es un miedo estúpido…- se lamentó la castaña con pesar. El moreno tomó el libro en su regazo y lo puso en la mesilla nuevamente, mirándola a los ojos con paciencia.

-¿No te parece que si quisiera hacerte algo ya lo habría hecho?

-Precisamente porque ya lo hizo es porque tengo miedo.- susurró bajando la mirada. Snape hizo que lo mirara tomando delicadamente su mentón.

-No tienes razón para tener miedo.

-¡Sí, sí la tengo, porque…!

-Ni siquiera me dejas rozarte, y las veces en las que me has dado permiso han sido escasas y limitadas. No tienes razón para tenerme miedo.

Hermione volvió a bajar la vista y lo pensó un poco. El hombre de ojos negros esperó calmado mientras miraba sus suaves rasgos con deseo; cómo ansiaba sentirla…. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la chica emitió un par de sonidos ahogados.

-Y si… si yo le diera… permiso… ¿usted qué haría?- inquirió, nerviosa. Tenía que admitirlo, tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

-Eso no se lo podría decir; tendría que permitirme tocarla para saberlo.

Vaciló. No podía mirarlo, así que con la mirada gacha le respondió quedamente.

-E-está bien, pero… no se aproveche, Señor…- rogó con un ligero temblor en su voz.

-No te preocupes. Ven, acuéstate.- le pidió acariciando su espalda. Ella se tapó el pecho como siempre lo hacía y se fue acostando despacio en el colchón. Cuando apoyó la cabeza en la mullida almohada, Hermione se le quedó mirando con ansiedad y nerviosismo. Él le sonrió para calmarla un poco.- Cierra los ojos, relájate.

La Gryffindor así lo hizo, dejando los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Snape, en cambio, se quedó mirando al ángel que tenía delante, incapaz aún de hacer algo. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, inconforme con lo poco que podría tocar y acariciar, aunque ya era un logro que lo dejara rozarla.

Alzó una mano hacia ella y, a punto de tocar su rostro, se detuvo. Se quedó helado por un instante, antes de mover su mano hacia abajo, anhelante de poder quitar de su camino la molesta sábana blanca. No tocaba, sino que se mantenía alejado un par de centímetros de su piel como si estuviese acariciando al aire. Tenía los dedos completamente estirados y su respiración era tensa, pesada, al igual que la de ella.

Levantó su otra mano para hacer lo mismo que con la otra, pero esta vez reunió el valor suficiente como para tomar decidida y delicadamente las pequeñas manos de su alumna, notando cómo se tensó repentinamente para luego irse relajando. Se llevó las manos de su niña a los labios para recorrer todos y cada uno de los dedos con la palma inclusive con suaves besos que la hicieron estremecer.

Cuando terminó con las manos, continuó recorriendo con un camino de caricias los finos brazos de Hermione, provocando que a los mismos se les erizaran los vellos. Continuó subiendo, acercándose cada vez más a los hombros, los cuales se ocupó de llenar de caricias mientras se acercaba a su esternón y cuello. La castaña sólo se dejaba mimar habiendo ya perdido todo su miedo. Tan dulce… tan inocente…

Hermione tragó con algo de dificultad cuando las manos de su profesor llegaron a su cuello, haciéndola temblar al sentir sus pulgares rozar toda la longitud y robándole un débil gemido cuando la acariciaba de arriba abajo tan diestramente. Gemía, se movía con descontrol y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás pidiendo más. No le hizo falta a Snape razonar mucho para darse cuenta de que el cuello era el punto débil de la joven muchacha.

Llegó a la cara. Por Dios, el rostro de esa chica era el de un ángel en efecto y no se sentía realmente seguro de si podía merecer su tacto. Pero algo sucedió: cuando él se detuvo en la base de la mandíbula, ella lo tomó de las muñecas y colocó sus dedos en su cara con cariño, los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa que afloraba a sus labios. Sin más, deleitó su sentir con la sensación inigualable de enredar sus finos dedos en sus cabellos de seda, los rizos que él mismo haría indomables de tanto que los recorrería, volviéndola loca al acariciar su cuero cabelludo. Soltó, a duras penas, las manos de su cabello para sentir la suave piel de su cara, sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, por la cual deslizó un dedo haciéndola reír ligeramente; su boca… su boca que tanto lo atraía. Los labios rojos cual manzana invitándolo a probar… y no lo pudo resistir.

Acercó con lentitud su rostro al de su pequeña mientras sus manos continuaban posadas en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Dudó. ¿Ella querría? ¿Él podría robarle un beso? ¿Lo dejaría?

No quiso atrasar más el momento y juntó delicadamente los labios de ambos en un beso suave y lento, demostrándole con ello el gran amor que guardaba dentro de sí. El agarre que Hermione tenía en sus muñecas se afianzó y Snape entendió el mensaje. Parar.

Fue separándose lentamente viendo cómo le miraba ella de manera significativa, extrañada por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Bueno, eso es lo que haría si me dieras el permiso de tocarte.- sonrió el hombre, pero la chica se mantuvo impasible.

-Le di el permiso para tocarme, no para besarme.- soltó algo molesta. Le había gustado, no podía negarlo, pero le molestó que Snape lo hiciera sin su consentimiento.

-Hermione, besar es tocar con la boca.- afirmó dejándola pensativa. Sonrió.- ¿Y tú que harías?

-¿Con qué?- preguntó saliendo de sus razonamientos.

-Con mi permiso, el cual ya tenías desde el principio.- contestó él haciéndola sonrojarse.- Anda, no te avergüences.

Hermione lo miró con esa mirada inocente y tímida que lograba volver loco a Snape y estiró sus brazos hacia él; éstos se cerraron en torno a su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Severus, que hasta ese momento estaba encima de Hermione, se recostó a su lado y la estrechó contra su cuerpo como ella lo estaba haciendo, fascinado por tanta ternura.

"Te quiero" escuchó la castaña antes de caer dormida en los brazos de su maestro. "Yo también" quiso responder, pero sus párpados la traicionaron. Ya se lo diría en otro momento.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Uff, perdónenme por haber tardado tanto, pero es que estuve con un montón de cosas encima con lo de Navidad, que llegó mi prima desde Chile y que bla, bla, bla...**

**Jo, ¡¡qué mala esta Aiden!! Yo pensaba usarla para otro fic, pero como lo dudo mucho entonces voy a llevar a cabo todos mis planes maquiavélicos que tengo para ella, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Y si la uso, bueno, la hago buenita :).**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews; acá contesto a los anónimos:**

**Vanessa: Oi! Obrigado pelo ler meu fic e deixar review; muito gostosa de que gostaras do capitulo!! Eu estive em Camboriú, mas quis ir para Florianópolis e nao pude ¬¬U Muito bonita tua gente e obrigado pelo o review de novo, beixos!! (perdáo si meu portugues nao é muito bom, mas eu estou aprendendo)**

**Miss Bella Cullen: Hola, amiga!! Gracias por leer, qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado. Tranquilizáte con el sueño, todavía no pasó lo mejor!! XD Ojalá que te haya ido bien en el cole. Te quiero mucho, gracias por leer!!**

**Lady Grayson: Eeh, sí, me dejaste mensaje!! Sí, Hermione al fin está cayendo y acepta lo inminente; ¡¡vamos, carajo!! No había tomado en cuenta lo de los sueños premonitorios; solamente había pensado en que fueran eso, sólo sueños, pero ahora que me diste esa fantástica idea estoy poniendo algo de suspenso a la situación, muajajajaja! Concuerdo, la escena en la que Sev salva a Hermione con la capa me encantó a mí también ;) Y ups, me parece que me falló la dirección y el fic cayó en manos de esta chica, ¡CHAN! Me imagino su cara al leer re O.O jajajajaja. Conectáte, che, te extraño!! Besos, cuidate!!**

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!**

**Besos, cuídense!!**

**Balck Angel**


	8. Quinta noche: no quiero extrañar nada

Disclaimer: La canción que en este capítulo se presenta no me pertenece. La traducción sí porque la hice yo, pero la canción en sí no es mía.

* * *

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos ídem se hallaba sentada en una mesa junto al fuego inmersa en un ensayo sobre la manipulación de hierros y vidrios. McGonagall había dejado esa tarea para ver cuánto habían podido captar de la clase en la que ella no había estado. Más bien, porque no confiaba en el método de enseñanza de Snape.

Tanto se había inmerso, que sin consciencia de ello empezó a canturrear una canción en voz baja. Aquel día hacía un frío que anunciaba la llegada del invierno a Hogwarts y quería comprobar si todavía no se había quedado sin voz.

-_I don't want to close my eyes… I don't want to fall asleep, 'cause…_

-¡Hermione!- la castaña quitó los ojos de su libro de Transformaciones avanzadas para ver a su amiga corriendo, jadeante, hacia ella.

-Ah, hola, Ginny. ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?

-¡Habrá un concurso de música!

-¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?

-El viernes, luego de la cena.- la chica dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa cuando se acordó de lo que tenía que hacer los viernes y tuvo que ocultar un estremecimiento siguiendo la charla.

-No me digas que vas a presentarte.

-Está bien, no te lo digo.- a Hermione casi se le cayó el tintero cuando Ginny dijo aquello. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la otra sonrió, pícara.

-¡Ginny, tú…!

-Ah, no, dijiste que no te dijera.

-Bien, bien, dime.- la pelirroja se mordió el labio con emoción como lo haría su amiga y confesó:

-Voy a cantar "No quiero extrañar nada" de Aerosmith.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo tienes una banda?

-No tengo.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Habrá una orquesta! Cada quién que quiera cantar solo, podrá pasar la música para que la toquen y listo, a cantar.- en ese momento frunció ligeramente el ceño como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo repentinamente. Y es que se había dado cuenta de algo repentinamente: sólo permitían canciones en español.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Voy a tener que traducirla.

-¿Traducirla? ¿Por qué?

-Sólo dejan cantar canciones en español.- miró a su mejor amiga con un brillo en los ojos. Al descifrar ese pequeño destello, Hermione bufó con impaciencia.

-No voy a hacerte esa traducción, Ginny.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por favor!

-Que no.

-No te será difícil.

-¿Y por qué no la haces tú si es tan fácil?

-A TI no te será difícil. A mí sí porque no sé hacerlo.

-Estoy muy ocupada ahora.

-¿Y luego?

-También.

-¿Y en tu tiempo libre?

-También. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Sí, claro. Este informe que haces te lo dieron hoy y ya lo terminaste.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Por supuesto que lo es: la medida mínima era de un metro y ya llevas… metro sesenta y cinco.

-Hay otras tareas.

-Sí, las que tienes a un lado de la mesa como terminadas.- a la izquierda de Hermione se podía ver una pila de papel pergamino perfectamente ordenado, escrito en bella letra cursiva.

-No traduciré la bendita letra y punto.

…

-Por Merlín, Ginevra Molly Weasley, ya verás cuando te agarre.- refunfuñó pasando una oración en inglés a un papel distinto.

* * *

-_Because I'd miss you, baby, and I don't want to miss a thing…_

-Hacía mucho que no te veía cantar, Severus.

-Quisiera saber cuándo me viste. Y no estaba cantando.

-¿Entonces qué decías en voz baja?

-Pensaba cuántos puntos deberé bajar a Hufflepuff por esta pésima preparación.

-Severus…

-Creo que serán diez.- sentenció el profesor marcando una T en el trabajo de una chica perteneciente a la casa del tejón que cursaba tercer año. Dumbledore había ido a verlo a las mazmorras para comentarle algo "importante", según él. Y eso era…

-¿Un concurso musical?

-Lo que oíste.

-¿Me vienes a interrumpir a mi despacho para eso?

-Pues, viéndolo así… sí.- contestó el director con retintín.

-Viejo chiflado.- susurró.

-Sí, puede ser.

-¿Y para qué me lo vienes a decir si sabes que no disfruto ni participo de esas cosas?

-Podrías ser jurado.- Snape lo miró con una ceja levantada y una mirada que decía "debes estar bromeando".- Contigo calificando, los alumnos tendrán que esforzarse mucho y dar lo mejor que tengan. Eso hará que el concurso sea más emocionante.

-Tengo algo que hacer el viernes; y aunque no lo tuviera, tampoco iría.

-Nunca tienes nada que hacer los fines de semana.

-No es el fin de semana, es el viernes.

-Nunca tienes nada que hacer los viernes.

-Pero ahora sí y no iré a tu querido concurso como jurado.- con esa frase, Snape había dado por zanjado el asunto y ya estaba de nuevo probando pociones con los sapos.

-Es decir que no irás como jurado.- comentó Dumbledore cuando uno de los sapos se puso color piedra con una preparación para camuflar.

-No, iré como jurado.- se agachó debajo de la mesa buscando al pequeño batracio que se había fugado de su lugar sobre la mesa.- Ni como jurado ni como nada.- acervó antes de que el viejo hombre abriera la boca.- No te ilusiones.

-Bueno, sólo para que sepas que puedes ir cuando quieras.- con pasos tranquilos, Albus se dirigió hasta la puerta del despacho, no sin antes girarse a ver a su muchacho que aún buscaba al sapo camuflado. _"Ése es un buen trabajo." _Pensó sonriendo bajo la barba de plata- El viernes después de la cena, si quieres.

El profesor de Pociones sólo gruñó a modo de aceptación, demasiado concentrado en la cosa viscosa que había rozado con los dedos cerca de la pata de la mesa. Dumbledore rió por lo bajo y se retiró a su propio despacho.

* * *

-Niños míos, hoy vamos a repasar el tema de la teseomancia porque veo que, a pesar de tiempo, no han logrado entender muy bien cómo es.- recitaba la profesora Trelawny mientras los alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw luchaban contra los incitantes brazos de la somnolencia en aquel ambiente sofocante cargado de velas y sahumerios.

-¿Quién le dijo que no lo habíamos entendido?- inquirió un adormilado Ron Weasley tapándose la cara con la túnica.

-Oh, nadie me lo ha dicho, pero mi ojo interior lo vio mientras preparaba el examen de la próxima semana.

-¡Pero teseomancia fue en tercero!- rebatió Dean Thomas con una mano en la cabeza gracias a una cefalea olímpica.

-Si quieres saber el futuro, debes ir al pasado, mi niño. Ahora, tómense el té que tienen en la mesa, giren las tazas y esperen a que la última gota haya caído. No las vuelvan a dar vuelta hasta que esto haya ocurrido.

Todos los alumnos hicieron lo indicado por la profesora y estuvieron esperando alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que dieron vuelta las piezas de cerámica.

-Ahora, intercambien sus tazas con su compañero y vean qué hay en ella.

-A ver, Neville, qué te depara el futuro…- Aiden Brew sacó de la mochila su libro de Adivinación y se dispuso a ver la taza que le tendía su compañero. Estaba llena de figuras inentendibles a primera vista, pero girándola un poco…- A ver… acá hay algo parecido a una luna. Eso significa amor.- le informó con una sonrisa, a lo que el chico respondió de la misma forma más tímidamente.- Hay… un hongo, que es… retrasos, y esto que no sé que es…- masculló entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor una mancha alargada y curva con cuatro ramificaciones a un lado y terminada en algo parecido a un círculo. Lo dio vuelta una vez más.- Ah, es un gato.- rió golpeándose la frente ante tal obviedad.

-¿Y eso qué es?- inquirió Neville.

-Mmh… traición.- suspiró.- Es una lástima, ibas bien.- el chico bajó la mirada con algo de nerviosismo, pensando quién estaría planeando una traición.- Entonces, una traición va a retrasar tu amor.- se rascó la cabeza pesando de dónde habría salido semejante estupidez. _Bueno, eso dice el fondo. _Pensó encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Y la mía qué dice?

-¡Ah! Eeh…- Neville tomó la taza con algo de torpeza y se puso a ver las formas que en ella se describían. La giró, la vio de lado, al revés, con todas las vistas posibles, pero no encontró más que dos figuras.- Bueno, aquí se ve… parece una línea.

-¿Una línea?- preguntó la muchacha pasando las páginas.- ¿Algo así como una flecha?

-No, tiene la punta doblada.

-A ver, me dejás…

-¡¡No!!- intervino Trelawny haciendo a Aiden quitar las manos.- La persona nunca debe tocar su propia taza o caerá una maldición sobre ella. Una maldición que puede durar para toda la vida…

Los dos alumnos se quedaron de piedra, especialmente Neville, ya que él había tomado su predicción al dársela a su compañera.

La chica levantó una ceja con obvio escepticismo y volvió la vista a la taza.

-O.K., entonces, ¿podría decirnos cuál es esta figura?- preguntó señalando la larga línea curvea al final.

-Es… un bastón.- miró a la castaña fijamente, taladrando sus ojos verdes tras los lentes de excesivo aumento.- Necesidad de apoyo.- susurró, y se fue, dejando a Aiden confundida.

-Necesidad de apoyo…- sacudió la cabeza y volvió la vista a Neville nuevamente.- ¿Qué más ves?

-Oh, bueno… parece una estrella.

-¿Una estrella?- preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Eso le resultaba raro, muy raro; en su futuro podía haber de todo menos buena suerte.

-No, es más bien la cabeza de un animal con cuernos.- el chico entrecerró los ojos y acercó el pocillo tanto a su cara, que casi le tocaba la nariz.- Es una cabra.

Una sonrisa amarga tocó los labios de la joven de ojos verdes. Evidentemente, la suerte no acompañaba sus hojas de té.

_-_¿Qué significa?- inquirió Neville cuando vio que en sus ojos casi no había brillo. Ella lo miró, aún sonriendo amargamente.

-Infortunio, Nev, infortunio.- él bajó la mirada, como sintiéndolo por la única que lo ayudaba en Adivinación.- Ahora, te toca hacer mi predicción.

-Emm… bueno, tú vas a…

-Tomá.- susurró tendiéndole un pequeño papel doblado. Neville lo tomó con cierta duda y, al abrirlo, vio lo que debía decirle a Aiden.

-Tú vas a tener un infortunio que te hará necesitar apoyo de alguien más.- la miró, y la vio sonriéndole ya no con amargura, sino con algo parecido a la ternura y al agradecimiento.

-Creo que es lo más agradable que me va a tocar. Gracias, Nev.

-P-por nada.- sonrió él como pudo. Ignoraba qué cosas podían pasarle a aquella chica como para que agradeciera semejante profecía, y prefería seguir ignorante.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de hora, aturdidor y dulce sonido que todos agradecieron en voz baja al salir por la puerta-trampa que daba a la salida.

Trelawny se fue de inmediato a su despacho por la puerta contigua y no se dio cuenta de que sólo una alumna se había quedado en el aula.

Aiden quería probar suerte, ver si Neville había visto mal las figuras en el pocillo, ver si el destino no le podía deparar algo de suerte.

No perdía nada, no podía pedir nada. El amor parecía estarle prohibido y la felicidad… ella no esperaba ver ningún sol dibujado.

No perdía nada.

Ignorando por completo la supuesta maldición que caería sobre ella, tomó su taza y la examinó brevemente.

Ahí estaban, un bastón y la cabeza de una cabra claramente dibujados, uno al lado del otro. Torció los labios y, cuando iba a dejar la tacita en su lugar, algo que no esperaba sucedió: la figura de la cabra comenzó a arrastrarse hasta pegar los cuernos al extremo superior del bastón. El hocico se afiló, el espacio de los cuernos desapareció, la curva del apoyo se estiró y el corazón de la joven se descontroló al igual que su respiración.

-No… no…- musitó cuando vio la imagen ante sí: una oz.

Sacó su libro como esperando encontrar una esperanza en él; pero cuando lo abrió en Teseomancia, deseó no haberlo tocado nunca.

Al igual que deseó nunca haber tocado su taza.

_Oz: muerte_.

* * *

_-Ya… ya deja de… querer… ah… mirarme._

_-No me pidas eso… sabes que… ooh… que no puedo._

_-¿No te lo puedo pedir?_

_-No…_

_-Bien. Entonces… te ordeno que… q-que dejes de querer mirarme._

_Hermione sonrió. Era siempre la misma escena: la luz tenue, el ambiente cálido, la cama crujiendo y ellos amándose con pasión y ternura. Siempre era la misma situación: el misterio vanamente oculto a sus ojos por una cinta de seda que siempre era tirada a Dios sabe dónde, pero él hacía todo lo posible por mantener sus ojos cerrados. Siempre era el mismo sueño._

_Esta vez, Severus había ido más lejos con ella. Sí, Severus, luego de tener varios sueños eróticos con un profesor, era difícil mantener el respeto. Hermione podía ver las estrellas aun con la gran mano encima de sus ojos cuando el delirante ir y venir de su cuerpo sudado, al principio lento, arremetía contra ella sin piedad y cada vez más rápido._

_No podía evitar morderse los labios ante los dulces cosquilleos que sentía en su bajo vientre, expandiéndose lentamente por su cuerpo, volviéndola loca, avisándole la proximidad de su clímax. No podía retener una suave sonrisa al sentir cómo los jadeos en su cuello se aceleraban y humedecían su piel, cómo la carne dura en su interior pulsaba fuertemente, cómo los gemidos en su oído hacían una sinfonía que pronto llegaría a su cúlmen._

_-He-Hermione… te amo, Hermione…- susurró él cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar._

_-Yo…_

Y despertó, como tantas otras veces.

No había luz tenue, no había ambiente cálido… casi todo esta oscuro y hacía un frío que calaba los huesos, desnuda como estaba ella.

Estaba harta de que eso sucediera. Siempre despertaba en lo mejor con su amante de sueños dormido a su lado como si todo ya hubiese pasado hacía horas. Le parecía realmente extraño que no se quejara por cómo se revolvía en la cama y que su humedad íntima no hubiese manchado el cubrecama todavía.

Miró a su profesor. La paz inundaba sus facciones y algunos mechones de pelo se cruzaban por su rostro, reacios a dejarla verlo libremente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con parsimonia, cubierto por la sábana que compartían cada noche.

En un impulso que no logró entender, extendió una mano hacia él y apartó los cabellos. Eran grasosos, pero por alguna extraña razón le había gustado su tacto.

Algo se revolvió dentro de ella cuando lo vio moverse y girar la cara hacia ella, dormido aún. No, no era miedo porque despertase; era porque, en ese movimiento, él había corrido la tela de su pecho con un brazo y había dejado al descubierto su torso desnudo.

La boca se le secó a Hermione cuando vio la cantidad de heridas y cicatrices que tenía Snape en la piel. Sentía pena. Pena porque todos los que lo blasfemaban y no sabían lo que había sufrido en su vida. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella tampoco lo sabía, y sintió un incipiente deseo de saber, conocerlo.

Y en el fondo de su ser, consolarlo.

Vio una cicatriz especialmente grande que cruzaba desde su hombro hasta donde se perdía la vista en el costado. Quizá no lo podía conocer en su personalidad, pero en ese momento podría descubrir su cuerpo, sus heridas…

Su vida.

Tocó con el dedo medio la cicatriz con cuidado de no despertarlo. Apenas la rozaba, y sentía que sobresalía levemente de la piel con escabrosa suavidad. Observó con atención cómo la respiración de su profesor se iba agitando lentamente y los vellos de los brazos se crispaban a medida que su lenta caricia avanzaba por su piel enchina.

Sonreía cuando lo veía suspirar inconscientemente entre toques, y de algún rincón de su cabeza salió el pensamiento de que Ginny ya debía estar en el concurso.

* * *

El escenario puesto en el Gran Comedor estaba enmarcado por largas cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro, contrastando con los bordados dorados en sus bordes. Las mesas de las casas habían sido apartadas para dar lugar a sillas acomodadas en semicírculo, rodeando el espacio a los participantes. En una esquina tocaba una imponente orquesta que tenía desde violines y cellos hasta trompetas y trombones, no pasando por alto las baterías, conscientes de que varios alumnos elegirían el pesado rock en lugar de la sofisticada música clásica.

El lugar se llenaba de murmullos de emoción por parte de los que estaban en las filas de en frente y maldiciones de los de atrás, que difícilmente podían divisar algo desde tan lejos.

Una joven pelirroja se asomaba tímidamente por detrás del telón, viendo al público que podría tanto admirarla como sacarla volando cuando pasase a demostrar lo que tenía. Miraba con dudas el lugar en el medio de las tablas en donde se concentraba la luz de los faros, donde tendría que estar ella hacía cinco minutos.

Estrujaba con nervios la tela del vestido turquesa nacarado que vestía para esa noche, pero lo dejó ya que se lo tenía que devolver intacto a Lavander.

Suspiró. Seguramente todo habría sido más fácil si Hermione hubiese estado allí, pero ella tenía "cosas que hacer", le había dicho. Tenía que ser muy importante eso que hacer para no ir a ver a su mejor amiga cantando la canción que le había traducido.

Infló el pecho, tomó valor y se encaminó hacia el centro del escenario. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, la orquesta estaba esperando su señal, y en ese momento de tensión pura, Dumbledore se levantó.

-¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la Señorita Ginny Weasley, que ahora nos deleitará con la canción "No quiero extrañar nada" de ese grupo muggle del que no me acuerdo el nombre!- los alumnos en el público rieron, a Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pensando que esas risas podrían, en cualquier momento, estar dirigidas a ella.

Asintió con la cabeza al pigmeo profesor de música para que empezara la música. Todos los violines sonaron en armonía cadente, tomando cada vez más volumen. Cuando uno de los instrumentos sonó por encima de los otros tocando una pequeña pieza, la joven supo que era su turno.

Acercó con una mezcla entre nerviosismo y seguridad la varita a su garganta y colocó la punta en la piel. Respiró profundo y separó finalmente los labios.

* * *

Hermione seguía recorriendo con los dedos el pecho de Snape, convenciéndose a cada momento más de que, si hubiese estado tan cerca de su maestro, no lo habría rechazado antes.

Le fascinaba la tranquilidad con la que respiraba, cómo sus toques se le habían hecho necesarios.

Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su rostro, acocándola a su mejilla, besando suavemente la palma. Lo vio sonreír imperceptiblemente, una pequeña mueca, pero que demostraba que la sentía. Sabía que estaba ahí.

La castaña habría dado cualquier cosa porque se detuviera el tiempo, que el siguiente día no llegara. Habría dado cualquier cosa por quedarse allí, con su incipiente amor, con su odioso profesor de Pociones que ahora ya no le resultaba ningún misterio.

* * *

_**Podría vivir oyendo tus respiros**_

_**Viéndote sonreír en sueños**_

_**Metido en tus pensamientos**_

_**Con mirarte así, realmente más no pido**_

_**Que quedarme en este tiempo, perdida…**_

_**Los momentos junto a ti**_

_**Atesoro conmigo**_

Los violines tomaban cada vez más protagonismo intercalando notas altas y bajas, agudas y graves, cortas y largas. Se mezclaban con los platillos y la batería cuando se aproximaban al estribillo.

_**No quiero parpadear**_

_**No quiero los ojos cerrar**_

_**Pues te extrañaría**_

_**Y no quiero nada extrañar**_

_**Y aún si contigo he de soñar**_

_**Lo más dulce no alcanzará**_

_**Pues te extrañaría**_

_**Y no quiero nada extrañar**_

* * *

La joven de ojos miel sintió el pulso en la muñeca de Severus, lento y acompasado. Parecía coordinado con sus inhalaciones.

Quería ver si aquello era verdad, así que apartó la mano de su rostro y se acercó al lado izquierdo del pecho masculino, apoyando el oído con suavidad en la piel.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio con una sonrisa que florecía desde dentro. La sensación, el escuchar ese palpitar era sublime, excelsa como ninguna otra. Se oía como un tambor resonando a lo lejos, pasos pausados que no se acercaban ni alejaban.

Era un corazón latiendo, y era lo más hermoso que Hermione había escuchado nunca.

* * *

Cada vez más animada por las caras de admiración y sorpresa, Ginny ya había roto el hielo y estaba cantando a viva voz encima del escenario como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida.

Lástima que ahora viniera una parte más suave, porque se sentía como para gritar más que para cantar.

_**De tu corazón**_

_**Siento los latidos**_

_**¿Qué será que estás soñando?**_

_**Ojalá sea conmigo**_

_**Al besar tus ojos, agradezco estar juntos**_

_**Quiero junto a ti vivir**_

_**Este segundo por siempre, por y para siempre**_

* * *

Tan relajada estaba que no se había percatado de controlar sus cabellos, los cuales pegaban en la cara de Severus, incomodándolo. Él se movió y gimoteó por lo bajo, asustando a Hermione, quien se enderezó de golpe y lo miró con sorpresa y espanto. No sabía cómo escapar de esa; pronto despertaría y la vería allí, tocándolo, invadiéndolo. Y luego se quejaba cuando él intentaba acercarse. ¿Qué pensaría?

Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, que fue acostarse y hacerse la dormida. A ella le salía bastante bien. Boca arriba, la cara de costado, totalmente relajada. _"Dormida, Hermione, estás dormida."_

Snape abrió los ojos, confundido. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso que había sentido? Había sido algo nuevo y conocido por igual, no sabía lo que era.

¿No sería que…?

Le dio una mirada rápida a su niña, que pernoctaba profundamente a su lado. No, no podía ser. ¡Qué locura pensar que ella lo había estado acariciando, Merlín!

Por otro lado… si Hermione no lo hacía, ¿por qué no hacerlo él?

Extendió una mano y tocó delicadamente su cabello castaño, indomable, seda pura. La joven apretó los párpados, pero le restó importancia. Debía ser algo que estuviese soñando.

Dios, habría dado cualquier cosa porque estuviese soñando con él.

Del pelo pasó a su rostro, dulcemente relajado y tranquilo. Siguió la ruta por su mejilla hasta su terso cuello de cisne, ese que tanto adoraría besar y mimar hasta el hartazgo.

La tela de la sábana no le dio permiso a recorrer el pecho, de modo que se quedó prestando su atención a la base del cuello y el esternón de su amada. Ésta giró el rostro con algo de violencia. Estaba "dormida", sí, pero no quería que llegara tan lejos.

La boca de Hermione estaba allí, a su alcance para saborearla como quisiese, pero detuvo ese impulso justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios. No se había dado cuenta de cuán rápido había llegado y parado, pero no debía hacerlo. No quería herirla más.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de serenarse, y tuvo una mejor idea: con cuidado, besó los párpados de la chica y le susurró al oído un ligero "gracias por estar aquí, pequeña…".

¿Lo habría oído? Qué le importaba, se lo tenía que decir.

Sin poder contenerse, respiró el dulce aroma que emanaba la piel de su cuello, sintiendo las pulsaciones mientras veía subir y bajar el pecho joven. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado; aquello podría traerle problemas, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Hermione se estremeció cuando sintió a su profesor tirar lentamente de la tela hacia abajo, descubriendo poco a poco sus senos desnudos. Tembló porque no sabía si le gustaba o la asustaba. Intentó hacer parecer sus temblores como algo normal, pero realmente quería hacer que parase el avance se la sábana blanca.

Y como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados, paró, justo antes de descubrir los pezones erectos por el frío y el roce.

Se extrañó, pues creyó que Snape intentaría abusar de ella nuevamente, pero lo que hizo fue apoyar su cabeza en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y quedarse ahí, quieto.

No pudo evitar abrir ligeramente un ojo para curiosear y vio al hombre de cabellos negros con los ojos cerrados, distendido, acariciando su cintura y atrayéndola más hacia él.

Era como estar en el Cielo. En ese momento sintió que escuchar latir ese corazón era todo lo que precisaba para vivir. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él fuese la razón de esos pálpitos cuando lo sintió acelerarse.

Un minuto… se aceleró cuando le acarició una pierna…

* * *

_**No quiero parpadear**_

_**No quiero los ojos cerrar**_

_**Pues te extrañaría**_

_**Y no quiero nada extrañar**_

_**Y aún si contigo he de soñar**_

_**Lo más dulce no alcanzará**_

_**Pues te extrañaría**_

_**Y no quiero nada extrañar**_

* * *

Sonrió. Ella no estaba dormida. ¿Cuándo aprendería a hacerse la dormida apropiadamente?

La iba a probar, le enseñaría que para engañarlo hacía falta más que cerrar los ojos y roncar.

Abrazó firmemente su cintura, casi inmovilizándola, y se puso a besar su cuello con delicadeza.

A Hermione la recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando sintió sus labios en su piel. No pudo evitar espantarse; ¡tantas veces que le había pedido no acercarse y ahora le venía a hacer esto…!

Pero todo el miedo y el enojo se fueron al diablo cuando Snape posó una mano en su mejilla, mimándola con cariño y logrando arrancarle un suspiro.

Mal hecho.

* * *

_**Quiero verte sonreír**_

_**Quiero tus labios besar**_

_**En realidad, quiero contigo estar**_

_**Sólo aquí…**_

_**Te quiero cerca tener**_

_**Y sentir tu palpitar**_

_**Quiero quedarme en este instante**_

_**Hasta la eternidad**_

_**¡Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…!**_

Gritó Ginny Weasley cuando las baterías, las guitarras eléctricas, los violines y los silbidos se mezclaban en el lugar.

A las dudas las había mandado a pasear hacía ya un buen rato y desde dentro le había salido un vozarrón que no sabía que tenía, pero que no le importaba usar en ese instante.

Por detrás de ella, comenzaron a salir destellos de bengalas y serpentinas de colores que volaban por el aire hasta perderse y desaparecer. Chispas, colores, brillo, decorando el auge de la canción y encandilando a los presentes.

No se había dado cuenta de cuándo los gemelos se habían metido al escenario, per cómo se los agradecía.

* * *

Una mano grande corría por su espalda, erizándole los pelos de la nuca y haciéndola jadear. Ya ni se acordaba de creerse dormida y ahora se concentraba en el tacto maestro de aquellos dedos en su cabello, esa lengua en su mandíbula, subiendo lenta hacia la oreja. Sintió a su profesor morderle ligeramente el lóbulo y no pudo más que suspirar en su oído.

-Usted, Señorita Granger…- le susurró casi con ternura- no sabe mentir.

Le besó la frente y Gryffindor lo miró, confundida. Esa mirada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus jadeos y la tela blanca apenas cubriendo sus pechos fueron su debilidad. La abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza de ella en su hombro.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar, cayendo lentamente en una suave somnolencia. No como la que la hacía dormir en la torre ni la que había sentido en clase de Adivinación, era una que la sumía en exquisita calma y la hacía sentir querida, como ni Víctor ni Ron habían logrado jamás.

* * *

_**No quiero parpadear**_

_**No quiero los ojos cerrar **_

_**Pues te extrañaría**_

_**Y no quiero nada extrañar**_

_**Y aún si contigo he de soñar**_

_**Lo más dulce no alcanzará**_

_**Pues te extrañaría**_

_**Y no quiero nada extrañar…**_

* * *

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta… estaba enamorada de Severus Snape.

* * *

Y con la música que se perdía a lo lejos, la pelirroja pudo tomar una profunda bocanada de aire antes de que el público se pusiera de pie a aplaudirla con ganas.

Dirigió un sonrojo y una sonrisa cansada a cierto moreno que casi saltaba en la silla de la fila de en medio de tanto que la vitoreaba.

No había salido tan mal después de todo.

* * *

Mientras, fuera del castillo, una figura de negro dejaba pisadas en la nieve que se había ido acumulando en la tierra. En la mano llevaba algo largo y puntiagudo que trataba de no mojar con la nieve.

-¡Hey, tú! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Oye, ven aquí!- gritó el prefecto de Ravenclaw que en ese momento hacía guardia cuando vio a la chica salir de los límites permitidos. La joven comenzó a correr, importándole poco que se ensuciase la capa y dejase libre al viento su pelo castaño y rizado. Sin parar un segundo, se subió a la Flecha Plateada que su madre había podido comprar hacía mucho con lo poco que le quedaba y emprendió el vuelo hacia Hogsmeade.- ¡¡Le diré al Director, vuelve acá inmediatamente!!- pero ella no volvió.

Aterrizó frente a un negocio de antigüedades, pero no era lo que buscaba. Se le había acabado la lúcuma y debía reponerla pronto si quería terminar su trabajo extra para Pociones.

Las calles estaban poco iluminadas y no había muchas tiendas abiertas, pero confiaba en que el que necesitaba sí lo estuviera.

Las calles vacías. El viento frío. El clima desolador. Dos hombres en el callejón.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su boca: la tienda estaba abierta, sabía que lo estaría. Dio un par de pasos, ya casi llegaba, cuando una ráfaga de viento helado le voló la capa y dejó al descubierto su conjunto negro entallado al cuerpo. Parecía poco abrigador, pero le había puesto un hechizo _Relashio_ que lo mantenía caliente.

-¡Eh, muñeca!- se oyó desde la oscuridad a su lado- No deberías andar sola por aquí en la noche.

-Sí, quién sabe qué podrían hacerle a una belleza como tú.- argumentó el otro hombre, mirándola lascivamente. Aiden hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Y así pretenden conseguir pareja? Pajeros…- contestó para seguir su camino. Pero una mano le tapó la boca y otra le sujetó fuertemente las manos. La joven castaña pudo ver que los dos hombres llevaban túnicas largas con capuchas puestas.

-Muy mal, pequeña, muy mal… ¿no sabes que a los mayores hay que respetarlos?- susurró una voz ponzoñosa en su oído para luego lamer la piel descubierta de su cuello. La joven sintió cómo en sus ojos se agolpaban las lágrimas de asco y horror cuando otra mano se aventuraba a su intimidad dentro de los pantalones.

-Vamos a tener que enseñarle buenos modales, ¿no crees, amigo?

-Totalmente, compañero. Vamos a darle una lección a esta maleducada.- los dos hombres rieron mientras la metían en el callejón oscuro y Aiden veía cómo la tienda de ingredientes se alejaba de ella. Su bolso de cuero cayó al suelo ensuciándose de agua y tierra, sin nadie que lo levantase.

Ya no podría terminar su trabajo nunca.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Sí, ya sé, no tengo perdón soy una terrible hija de mi madre y todo lo que quieran, pero les pido disculpas por semejante restraso porque mi musa se fue de joda y no volvió hasta hace... tres días, aunque escribir este capítulo me tomó más tiempo por mi hermano que le lloriquea a mi mamá para jugar en la computadora. Al final, el día que estuve inspirada (en el cual pude haberme escrito dos capítulos), vino el muy pelotudo y mi vieja me sacó cagando ¬¬. A la mierda dos capis, a la mierda inspiración; la mayor parte de esta actualización la escribí forzadamente. ¡¡Cinco días me tomó!! ¡¡CINCO!! Voy a matar a mi hermano.**

**En fin, gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews; respuestas a anónimos en mi profile.**

**Besos, cuídense!!**

**Balck Angel**


End file.
